Naruto Diez colas
by MonsterXv
Summary: Despues de tener una nueva oportunidad en otro mundo Naruto tendra nuevas aventuras con nuevos amigos y podrna en practica todo lo aprendido en su antigua vida y tendra nuevos amores y continuara el legado que dejo su maestro Jiraiya
1. Capítulo 1

FanFiction

 **Sol de diez colas**

sufrir una eternidad de arrepentimiento y sufrimiento. Pero ese no era el caso, derecho el inframundo es muy parecido a la tierra, llueve, nieva, caen relámpagos y muchos otros fenómenos que son idénticos a la tierra. La única diferencia era que el cielo era morado y había rocas flotando por alguna razón.

El inframundo como la tierra era habitado por un montón de criaturas, entre todos los El inframundo, normalmente todos pensaríamos en un lugar donde las almas van para mas notables eran los devils (diablillos?) seres parecidos a los humanos, la única diferencia eran que tenían alas como de murciélago, eran un poco mas fuertes y tenían otros rasgos animales como ver en la oscuridad etc etc, además de que el uso de la magia era muchísimo más extendido en el inframundo que en el tierra,

Los peores enemigos de los devils eran los Ángeles, seres de luz que blandían magia sagrada, la magia sagrada es increíblemente venenosa para los devils.

Los Ángeles tienes una debilidad fatal y esa era que pueden caer, cuando un ángel cae de la gracia este se convierte en un ángel caído. Un ángel caído sigue lo que lo hizo caer con una monstruosa obsesión, las razones por las que un ángel cae son muchas, disfrutan de los placeres de la carne, les gusta asesinar y torturar o simplemente por que quieren acumular más conocimiento, entre otras cosas.

De esta manera tenemos tres facciones listas para la guerra y que además se odian la una a la otra con rabia.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que una gran guerra estallara entre las tres facciones, y así por así la gran guerra estallo, nadie sabe que faccion fue la primera en empezar, no como si importara de todos modos.

Los Ángeles eran legiones tras legiones, los Ángeles caídos oscurecían los cielos con sus números y los devils eran incontables.

Los Ángeles tenían a dios y a cuatro seraphs (Serafínes) como sus aces además de blandir magia sagrada y su fuego purificador, los Ángeles caídos con Azazel al frente y otros generales de doce alas, además de usar magia sagrada experimentan con nuevas tecnologías y finalmente los devils los cuatro señores originales blandían poderos y versátiles hechizos para acabar con sus enemigos.

La gran guerra duro mucho tiempo, ninguna facción podía asestar el golpe final a la otra, aunque lo sagrado era veneno para los devils ellos lo recompensaban usando muchas otras formas de magia, como el poder de la destrucción o usar los otros cuatro elementos e incluso combinarlos para crear algo completamente nuevo.

Así como empezó, la gran guerra termino. Dios estaba muerto, los cuatro maou originales también y Azazel tenía el corazón roto por ver a tantos de sus amigos muertos en el campo de batalla.

Ambas facciones estaban agotadas de luchar, si la lucha seguía era inevitable la extinción. Así que se formo una tregua entre las facciones bíblicas.

Pero los devils sólo habían saltando del sartén a las brasas de la peor forma, una guerra civil comenzó a librarse en el inframundo.

Las familias Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus querían Seguir con la guerra a pesar de de tan mal estado de la raza devil, además de que esta faccion conservativa creía que solo los 74 pilares eran dignos de gobernar el inframundo y todos los demás devils solo debían obedecer.

Lamentablemente de los 74 pilares solamente quedaban 34, las cosas ya no podían seguir iguales, si los devils que se oponían a la faccion conservadora eran derrotados entonces toda la raza devil se extinguiría, Simplemente no se podía perder.

Cuatro héroes se alzaron durante la guerra civil, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri, Falbium Galysia-laslobas y Sirzechs Gremory, cada uno de ellos muy poderosos y con habilidades únicas, Ajuka era un genio en Todo lo que hacia, Serafall podía congelar el inframundo entero, Falbium sabia exactamente lo que ibas a hacer y tenía varios planes para contrarrestarte cada uno mejor que el otro, Sirzechs era el usuario más poderoso de la destrucción que el inframundo allá visto jamás.

Pero el verdadero héroe era un joven devil de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y extrañas marcas en forma de bigote en ambas mejillas, Naruto.

Naruto no tenía ningún apellido de alguno de los 74 pilares, el era un simple huérfano devil que había crecido en un orfanato, en las calles de mala muerte de lilith capital de los devil, sin nada mas que pura determinación Naruto se levanto para convertirse en la cabeza de lanza de la guerra civil.

Mucha gente lo llamaba genio por sus inortodoxas tácticas en combate, además de usuario de magia que el mismo había creado, las magias más famosas era el rasegan una bola de pura energía que taladraba lo que sea, se dice que el rasengan de Naruto tenía incontables formas cada una más letal que la otra. Otra magia era lo que el mismo llamaba clones de sombra, esta extraña magia le permitía crear copias sólidas de si mismo, además que estos clones podían pensar y tomar acciones por si mismos, ambas eran terroríficas, pero lo que de verdad hizo a Naruto ser temido y apreciado en todo el inframundo fue su extraña e indescifrable magia de sellos, Naruto mismo la llamaba Fuin (sello), aunque magia de sellado no era rara pero si muy difícil de aprender y era llamada runas, Fuin era otra cosa completamente separada del resto era una magia única de Naruto con posibilidades infinitas.

Esto hizo que el rubio se ganara muchos apodos, el héroe de mil batallas, el perdedor que siempre gana o el genio mas idiota.

Pero el poder más terrorífico de Naruto no eran sus magias únicas o su genio en combate, no, Naruto era como el Sol, si así es Naruto era el sol, la gente lo seguía no por miedo o por respeto, no, simplemente había algo en el que te quería hacer estar junto a el, reírte junto a el, pelear junto a el e incluso seguirlo hasta la muerte.

Esto hizo que se conociera como el sol del inframundo.

XXXXX

Serafall caminaba felizmente tarareando una canción en los pasillos del hospital privado del clan Sitri.

Serasfall era literalmente una belleza, aunque pequeña en estatura ella tenía un par enormes de pechos que rebotaban cada vez que daba un salto, lo que pasaba con frecuencia, además tenía la piel que parecía estar echa de la leche mas fina y esta era solo la forma que normalmente tomaba, se dice que la verdadera forma de Serafall es una belleza fuera de este mundo.

Serafall llevaba puesto un traje de chica mágica, con su pelo arreglado en dos coletas, muchos se preguntaran por que tan extraño traje, eso era por que Serafall acababa de salir de su nuevo show, llamando la chica mágica sera-tan, el programa ya era un éxito en todo el inframundo.

A los lados de Serafall había dos figuras una femenina y otra masculina.

Lady y Lord Sitri se encontraban caminando junto con su hija. Lady Sitri tenía una belleza de una mujer seria, además de que llevaba un par de anteojos que la hacían lucir aun mas seria, con cabello corto y color negro y un par de ojos color violeta Lady Sitri daba un aire de nobleza y seriedad, Lord Sitri era un hombre extremadamente flacucho y alto su piel era pálida y sus rasgos eran afilados, el era el genio médico de su clan, gracias a el, la familia Sitri tenía el mejor hospital en Todo el inframundo.

"Serafall contrólate por favor, ahora eres una maou que lleva consigo el apellido Leviathan, por favor actúa como tal" Lady Sitri regaño a su hija, ella a veces no podía creer que Serafall actuaba tan despreocupadamente cuando Todo el pilar Sitri era conocido por que sus miembros eran serios y muy inteligentes.

Serasfall volteo a ver a su madre, al mismo tiempo que le sacaba la lengua usaba su dedo índice para bajar su la piel debajo de su ojo. "No quiero~"

Lady Sitri soltó un suspiro en frustración, no importa lo que intentará no podía corregir la actitud de Serafall.

Lord Sitri soltó una risa "jajaja, cálmate cariño es solo normal que Serafall este mas feliz que de costumbre, digo al final el ya despertó"

Al decir el, ambas Sitri sabían lo que el patriarca del clan se refería, Serafall aplaudió con ambas manos rápidamente mientras que soltaba un gritito muy lindo.

Lady Sitri tenía una muy leve sonrisa al ver a Serasfall.

"Papa, mama, esta vez" ambos Sitri se sorprendieron al escuchar el tono semi serio de Serafall, Serafall era conocida por siempre estar jugando, no importaba la situación, algo tenía que ser extremadamente serio como para que Serafall hable con algo de seriedad. "E-esta vez lo v-voy a h-hacer, voy a confesarle como me siento a Naru-tan!"

Ambos Sitri abrieron sus ojos como si fueran platos, no era ningún secreto que Serafall solo tenía ojos para Naruto, bueno excepto para Naruto que era demasiado denso como para verlo.

Serafall había rechazado incontables hombres que le habían propuesto matrimonio e incluso había rechazado cosas simples como citas, Serafall no dejaba que ni siquiera la sacaran a bailar, a menos por supuesto que ese hombre fuera Naruto.

Serafall y Naruto tenían una amistad muy especial, ambos se conocían desde que eran niños, Serafall podía decir con toda seguridad que Naruto había sido su primer verdadero amigo, esos sentimientos se fueron trasformando poco a poco hasta que Serafall cayó en completo amor por Naruto.

Normalmente ambos padres se opondrían a Serafall, Naruto era un devil que no tenía un apellido además de que nadie sabia su origen, el era un huérfano que debería haber muerto como muchos otros devils de clase baja en algún campo de batalla. Pero Naruto no era un devil normal, les había probado a todos cuanto podía valer un devil sin algún apellido de los 74 pilares, las 34 familias habían invitado a Naruto a unirse a su familia de alguna forma u otra, le habían propuesto matrimonios, habían propuesto adoptarlo etc etc. El pillar Vapula clamaba que Naruto era un Vapula dado sus rasgos ferales que el rubio tenía.

"Ya veo! Estoy seguro de que Naruto-kun aceptara tu sentimientos!" Lord Sitri puso su mano en el hombro de su hija asiéndole saber de que la apoyaba totalmente.

Lady Sitri estaba totalmente perdida en su imaginación en este punto, ahora mismo ella imaginaba a sus nietos, una pequeña niña de pelos negro ojos azules y un niño de pelo rubio de ojos violeta ambos con tres marcas en sus mejillas como su padre al que lo caracterizaban como lindo, leyéndoles antes de ir a dormir, jugar con ellos y complacer todos sus caprichos. "Eso es bueno Serafall, ahora que acabo la guerra, quiero que tu y Naruto dediquen Todo su tiempo en darme a mis nietos" Lady Sitri apretó su puño mientras que fuego salía por sus ojos.

"Mamá!" Serafall exclamó, Lord Sitri solo se dedicó a mover su cabeza de arriba a bajo de manera solemne, el patriarca Sitri también quería a sus nietos cuanto antes, el estaba seguro de que tendrían el genio de Serafall y serían impredecibles como Naruto.

La guerra por fin había terminado, la vieja faccion había sido expulsada del inframundo, la última batalla había sido particularmente viciosa, por supuesto Naruto siendo el idiota impulsivo que era había terminado en el hospital dejándolo en un coma por tres días seguidos.

Las enfermeras/sirvientas del clan Sitri por fin habían informado que el rubio había despertado.

La familia Sitri fue la primera en ir al lugar, Sirzechs ya venia en camino, junto con Ajuka, Falbium y muchos otros, muchos de ellos venían a felicitar a Naruto y también para tal vez persuadirlo de como sus hijas/hermanas podrían ser un buen partido para el, además de todos los beneficios de pertenecer a su pilar.

La familia Sitri por fin llego a la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio.

Serafall tomo una bocanada de aire y procedió a abrir la puerta.

"Naru-tan~! Tu sera-tan vino a ver-" Serafall cerro la boca al no ver a su rubio por ningún lado.

Los otros dos Sitri entraron a la habitación solo para no encontrar nada.

Lo único que había era una cama con cobijas separadas como si alguien se hubiera levantado, una ventana abierta por donde entraba una ligera corriente de aire moviendo suavemente las cortinas.

Serafall frunció el ceño irritada, por fin le iba a declarar sus intenciones a Naruto, después se casarían tendrían hijos esos hijos tendrían hijos y ellos dos vivirían felizmente hasta la muerte y mas lejos, todo era perfecto.

"Papa nos equivocamos de habitación?"

Lord Sitri levanto ambas cejas. "Nope, esta es la habitación de Naruto" Lord Sitri no podía equivocarse, el mismo lo puso aquí, además de que el personalmente lo atendió.

"Tal ve-" Lady Sitri no pudo terminar de hablar por que varias figuras entraron en la habitación.

Entre todas se encontraban Sirzechs, Ajuka y Falbium.

"Mhmm? Donde esta Naruto ya lo dieron de alta?" Sirzechs pregunto con un una ceja ligeramente levantada, ansioso por poder hablar y soltar bromas con su mejor amigo.

"N-no acabamos de llegar a la habitación, p-pero la encontramos vacía" ahora Serafall sentía un poco de miedo donde se podría a ver metido.

"Ma, ma, estoy seguro de que se levanto y ahora mismo está buscando donde comer Ramen" Falbium hablo dirigiéndose a la cama donde deposito Todo su ser para intentar dormir.

Todos soltaron una risita incluso Serafall, Naruto tenía una obsesión con esa comida. Cuando eran pequeños Serafall solía prepararle esa cosa casi todos los días.

"Oi, Fal-tan esa es la cama de Naruto levántate!" Serafall uso el pequeño báculo con una estrella para golpear a Falbium muchas veces en la cabeza, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano por que al parecer Falbium ya se había quedado dormido.

Todos volvieron a reír al ver la cómica imagen.

"Ajuka puedes localizarlo con las devil pieces? Los viejos están esperando, preferiría lidiar con esto lo más rápido posible." Sirzechs había estado lidiando con el parlamento toda la mañana, todos ellos querían ver a Naruto, había incluso platicas de que el se convertiría en el quinto maou.

Hace unos días Ajuka invento las devil pieces una tecnología que le permitiría a los devil re encarnar humanos en devils, justo lo que ahora mismo necesitaban, números.

"Si" Ajuka materializó una pequeña computadora, que luego procedió a abrir. Ajuka le había dado a sus amigos las primeras devil pieces. Ahora mismo ellos eran reyes solo hacia falta que reunieran personas para su dignidad. Ajuka podía localizar a todos los que tuvieran una devil piece de rey usando esta computadora.

Ajuka comenzó a teclear furiosamente el teclado, solo para luego fruncir el ceño.

"Que raro el no aparece por ningún lado."

"Como es eso posible que no dijiste que podías localizar a cualquiera que tuviera la pieza del rey?" Sirzechs pregunto.

"Y es cierto, la única manera es que uno esté fuera del inframundo y dos es que este muerto"

Nadie tuvo tiempo de dar su opinión cuando de repente Falbium que parecía haber escuchado se paro de pronto. "Tsk, esto no esta bien lo mas probable es que estemos lidiando con un secuestro o" Falbium trago saliva "asesinato."

En ese momento el cuarto entro en caos organizado.

Sirzechs inmediatamente comenzó a dar órdenes de cerrar lilith de inmediato, Ajuka comenzó a teclear todavía más furiosamente intentando encontrar a su amigo, Falbium comenzó a trabajar su mente con miles de escenarios para poder encontrar a su amigo. Serafall, Serafall había dejado la habitación en su verdadera forma, ella iba a encontrar a su hombre y a las personas que siquiera se atrevieran a tocarle un pelo los iba a hacer sufrir lo peor antes de que la dulce muerte los reclamara.

Lamentablemente para Serafall, Naruto se había ido.

El sol se había escondido del inframundo..

XXXX -al menos 300 años después.

En cierta ciudad en una pequeña librería había un chico de pelo café.

Este chico llamado Iseei hyoudou tenía un libro de color naranja en su mano.

Icha icha eran una serie de libros que todos los pervertidos debían leer al menos una vez, era catalogado como la mejor serie de libros porno de todos los tiempos.

Iseei apenas podía contener su alegría por fin conocería a su héroe, Jiraya el sabio del los sapos, era el seudónimo del mejor escritor de porno en Todo El mundo.

La fila por fin avanzo y Iseei por fin pudo ver a su héroe.

"Jiraya-sama! es un placer conocer a un dios como usted! Yo un mero mortal no soy digno!"

Detrás de Iseei estaban sus mejores amigos que junto con Iseei eran conocidos como el trío de pervertidos de Kuoh

"No somos dignos!"

"No somos dignos!"

Los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo como una clase de mantra pervertido.

La figura que estaba sentada se llevo su única mano detrás rascándose la nuca, además de que sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rosadas.

XXXX

Eso es Todo si tienen alguna pregunta déjenla en los comentarios, tratare de responder en el siguiente capítulos.

Ahora Naruto va a tener un pequeño harem ya tengo 9 en mente así que ustedes escojan otra

Saludos.. Final del formulario

Queridos amigos esta historia yo la adopte con el consentimiento de su autor original y será reeditada completamente


	2. Capitulo 2

**Sol de diez colas**

 **Chapter 2: la chica mágica y la loli**

 **En los cielos cielos se podría escuchar una melodiosa voz.**

 **"Hhmm" "Hhmm".**

 **Su voz era tan melodiosa para los oídos, escucharla podría derretir cualquier corazón y arrullar a un bebe hasta poder dormirlo.**

 **La dueña de esa voz era una mujer alta de unos enormes pechos, su cabello era tan dorado que el oro parecía basura si se comparaba con el cabello de aquella mujer, tenia unas caderas bien definidas y también una piernas muy hermosas su piel era cara y sin ninguna imperfección sus ojos era de un color verde claro y llenos de una inocencia. Llevaba un vestido blanco de una pieza conectado a una pieza dorada, Ademas de un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.**

 **Ella era Gabriel una seraph y una de las mas fuertes luchadores que tenia el cielo.**

 **Gabriel se encontraba felizmente tejiendo un muñeco, esto ya lo había echo cientos de veces , pero a ella no le importaba cuantas veces lo hacia, ella no se aburria, no se molestaba, solo había puro e innegable amor haciendo esos muñecos, cada vez que ella tejia Gabriel lo hacia con esa misma sonrisa como cuando empezó a tejer su primer muñeco, a Gabriel le encnatba hacer muñecos, almohadas, sabanas. Todo tipo de cosas que se puede crear tejiendo, pero no le gustaba tejer cualquier cosa. Era algo que ella amaba con todo su corazón.**

 **"HIhihihi" por fin termino de tejer la ultima línea de color negro en la mejilla de su ultima creación. Gabriel paso paso uno de sus delicados dedos sobe una de la líneas negras que parecía bigotes en el muñeco , después Gabriel tomo el muñeco y lo abrazo muy fuertemente soltado de una una risita mientras lo hacia.**

 **Knock*Knock***

 **Por unos breves instantes el angelical rostro de Gabriel se transformo en una de total molestia e irritación, pero como llego se fue y su rostro volvió a la normalidad hermosa.**

 **"Si" Gabriel respondio a quien había perturtubado su tranquilidad de su Santurario.**

 **"Gabriel- Sama, Michael Sama quiere verla de inmediato , dice que es urgente " una voz varonil se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta.**

 **"Kay dile a Michael-oniisama que voy enseguida" Gabriel le respondio jovial" Gracias por avisarme".**

 **Del otro lado de la puerta el joven angel sonrio ,Gabriel era el angel mas amable que había en todo el cielo "Es mi placer Gabriel-Sama" y se fue a retira a ver a Michael .**

 **Gabriel se levanto de la cama, soltando un ligero e imperceptible suspiro lleno de irritación, Gabriel puso con sumo cuidado del mundo su nuevo muñeco y luego salio de la habitación y se dirigio rápidamente a la sala principal , ella querida terminar rápidamente con eso para volver a a su habitación, no si antes poner una barrera en ella para evitar que alguien entrara, no que alguien intentara entra en una habitación de una seraph, mucho menos en el cielo, nadie quería recibir un baño de fuego purificador.**

 **Dirigiendose donde estaba su onissama Gabriel podría sentir como varias miradas se posaba en ella , normalmente a ella no le molestaría , desde que nacio Gabriel podría decirse que sentía esa miradas llenas de lujuria de humanos, devils , y angeles, Gabriel estaba tan acostumbrada a eso que no le importaba pero de repente a Gabriel se le hacia molesto recibir esas miradas, incluso hubo un vez donde le pidió amablemente a una angel que la dejara de ver con lujuria , Todo el cielo quedo completamente sorprendido, nadie creía que a Gabriel le comenzara a molestar esas miradas, la angel tiempo después cayo de la gracia.**

 **Gabriel apretó sus dientes con irritación, parece que no entendían cuando se lo pidió amablemente, tal vez Gabriel debería insistir un poco mas la próxima vez, Gabriel amaba a todo mundo el mundo pero todos deberían entender que su cuerpo solo podía ser visto de esa manera por el y nadie mas. Si alguien mas la miraba así ella se ensuciaría y el no querrá verla de nuevo.**

 **Gabriel puso todos esos pensamientos hasta el fondo de su cabeza al llegar a las enormes puertas del salón principal, ella abrió las abrió con facilidad, en el fondo de la enorme y espaciosa habitación se encontraba Michael el líder de los Seraph y actual líder temporal del cielo.**

 **En el rostro de Gabriel apareció una sincera sonrisa, ella siempre se alegraba al ver a su oniisama, Michael regreso la sonrisa muy feliz de ver a su hermana.**

 **"Gabriel"**

 **"Oniisama"**

 **Los dos cayeron en un confortable silencio.**

 **"Gabriel como a ido tu investigación sobre el extraño devil?"**

 **"Nada oniisama, así como aparece desaparece" Gabriel pudo ver como Michael se llevaba su mano y la pasaba por sus cabellera, claramente cansado. "Creo que la única madera de que podamos encontrarlo seria que el mismo deje que lo encontremos"**

 **Michael suspiro.**

 **"Lo lamento mucho Michael-oniisama" Gabriel le ofreció a su hermano una pequeña reverencia, Michael no la pedía pero lo apreciaba.**

 **Por alguna razón Michael no pudo pero pensar que esas palabras tenían un doble significado.**

 **"No no te preocupes, estoy seguro que estas dando lo mejor de ti" Michael respondió. "Pero este extraño devil es un peligro para La Paz entre la facciones, no sabemos cuales son sus intenciones, podría tratarse de un miembro de la vieja faccion devil, tratando de empezar una guerra o incluso podría tratarse de Sirzechs con intenciones desconocidas" Michael no quería pensar mal de Sirzechs el devil era una persona muy amable y jovial casi como un ángel, pero este devil desconocido estaba poniéndolo muy nervioso.**

 **Gabriel uso todas sus fuerzas para no soltar una risita, el, comenzar una guerra? O tener una agenda desconocida llena de engaños, asesinatos y conspiraciones? Jajaja era más fácil que Azazel dejara de ser un pervertido.**

 **'Tonto oniisama, el es incluso más puro que tu o que cualquiera en este lugar' Gabriel sintió una muy extraña emoción hacia su oniisama, su oniisama estaba siendo muy molesto ahora mismo. Tal vez también debería de arrancarle algo a su oniisama como iba hacerlo a las próximas criaturas que intenten ensuciarla con sus miradas. 'Hihihi~'**

 **"Como sea, mantén un ojo sobre el ok?"**

 **"Hai, oniisama" Gabriel desapareció en un círculo de teletrasportacion.**

 **Al ver a su hermanita desaparecer Michael dejo caer Todo su peso en la silla, desde que ella y Metatron encontraron a ese extraño devil, su hermanita no ha vuelto a ser la misma.**

 **Ese extraño devil que fue capaz de hacerle frente a Metatron, solamente Sirzechs o Ajuka podrían intentar algo así, pero no había sido ninguno de ellos dos.**

 **Míchael se relajó puso todo tipo de pensamientos de trabajo hasta el fondo de su mente, volteo a un lado y Luego al otro, al no ver a nadie Michael saco un pequeño libro naranja titulado Las aventuras del ninja Gutsby. A Michael le encantaba este libro.**

 **"Este mundo podría usar tu ayuda en el futuro Naruto"**

 **Gabriel apareció de nuevo en su habitación.**

 **Su algún otro ángel echara un vistazo en la habitación de Gabriel, ella sabia que se metería en serios problemas. En cada pared había fotos y pósters del rubio favorito de Gabriel, era como si ella tomará mucho tiempo de su vida para acosar al rubio con extrañas marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, en la cama de Gabriel había muñecos de varias formas y tamaños del rubio al igual que almohadas con fotos del rubio en ellas.**

 **Gabriel se acostó en la cama y abrazo una almohada de tamaño real del rubio recordando la primera vez que lo encontró.**

 **ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**

 **Gabriel estaba asustada, como una situación tan normal de un día tan normal pudo terminar tan mal.**

 **Todo empezó cuando el cielo decidió que Metatron el líder del cielo había trabajado suficiente y necesitaba un descanso, así que después de tanto patalear y llorar Metatron acepto tomarse unas vacaciones en el mundo humano.**

 **Metatron bajo al mundo humano y Gabriel siendo un ángel de hermana bajo junto con el para desearle un buen descanso.**

 **Jamás se imagino que habría otro ser en este desolado pasaje.**

 **Un devil.**

 **Un par de ojos azules la miraron a ella y a Metatron, mientras que cuatro ojos miraban de regreso al devil frente a ellos.**

 **El rubio devil pareció peder interés en Metatron y se concentraron solamente en ella.**

 **Gabriel tenía un poder bastante interesante, ella podía saber las intenciones de otros, ella podía literalmente leer el corazón de otros.**

 **Gabriel estaba anonadada, en shock, atónita, sorprendida y excitada. Frente a ella esta la criatura con el corazón más puro que ella había visto jamás, el rubio era tan parecido a ella y al mismo tiempo tan diferente. El era tan puro como ella, no había ni una mala intención hacia algo o alguien, ni siquiera Metatron era así, ella sabia que el corazón de Metatron le guardaba rencor a alguien.**

 **En la mente de Gabriel solo había una pregunta,**

 **'Es esto a lo que la gente llama tu alma gemela?.'**

 **Gabriel siempre escuchaba que había personas enamorándose, pero ella no le prestaba demasiada importancia, Gabriel amaba a todo el mundo sin discriminar, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin esperar recibir nada de alguien, ni el amor que ella daba.**

 **Pero ahora mismo, en este preciso momento se sentía mágico para ella.**

 **El rubio siguió mirándola, pasando su mirada por todo su cuerpo, por primera vez en su vida Gabriel se sentía avergonzada y tenía un rubor en su rostro.**

 **"Son mas grandes que las de Tsunade-baachan" el rubio comento mientras se rascaba la mejilla.**

 **Gabriel no sabia quien era tsunade-baachan o que es lo que Gabriel tenía más grande, pero le gustaba que las tuviera mas grandes. 'Tal vez las pueda hacer mas grandes!?' Si las hacia mas grandes tal vez a el devil frente a ella le agradaría mas. 'Que felicidad! Hihihi~' solo había felicidad al escuchar que ella tenía algo mas grande que Tsunade y que al rubio le gustaba eso.**

 **El rubio pareció que también podía leer las emociones de Gabriel y comenzó a reír y ah rascarse la nuca.**

 **Gabriel puso una mano sobre su boca intentando tapar la risita que amenaza con salir.**

 **El momento solo se volvió más mágico para ella cuando el rubio le regalo una sonrisa, una sonrisa tan pura, Gabriel sintió como si su rostro estuviera en llamas.**

 **Pero.**

 **El momento terminó cuando al parecer la sonrisa tuvo un efecto muy negativo en Metatron.**

 **Metatron rugió con pura ira, formo una lanza de luz y se la arrojó al devil rubio.**

 **Lo demás es historia.**

 **La batalla era la típica pelea de dos seres que podrían ser considerados monstruos en el más sentido puro de la Palabra. Grandes extensiones tierra siendo destruidas, se tendrían que re diseñar los mapas de la zona.**

 **En un punto Metatron tuvo suficiente y se preparó para desaparecer al devil rubio junto con Todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, lamentablemente Gabriel estaba en el camino del masivo ataque de Metatron.**

 **Gabriel jamás había visto a su hermano con tanta ira, el intento asesino desborda como si fuera un Tsunami.**

 **'Que asco' era lo único que Gabriel podía pensar de su hermano, por que su hermano quería matar a un ser que no tenía ninguna emoción negativa.**

 **Gabriel solo se quedo ahí preguntándose si moriría en la ira de su querido hermano.**

 **Por supuesto ningún momento mágico estaba completo sin el héroe de corazón puro apareciendo frente a ti envuelto en llamas doradas con extraños tattos color negro en Todo su cuerpo, solo para después materializar un avatar gigante de un zorro de nueve colas.**

 **El zorro rugió al igual que Metatron, levantando los brazos a para detener el asteroide de magia sagrada, las llamas doradas envolvieron el ataque de Metatron y luego todo se puso blanco.**

 **Dentro del zorro Gabriel se sentía tan en paz, por alguna razón sentía que todo su estrés la dejaba y poco a poco sanaba lo que había que sanar en ella, Todo Era tan cálido, ella sentía que se podría quedar ahí para siempre, ahora si tan solo el devil rubio la pudiera abrazar entonces Todo De verdad seria perfecto.**

 **Estaba rodeada de llamas sin recibir ninguna quemadura.**

 **Gabriel estaba dentro del sol y no quería que nunca se fuera.**

 **Era intoxicante.**

 **Gabriel escucho una masiva explosión y luego Todo Se tornó blanco.**

 **Poco a poco la conciencia de Gabriel regresaba, abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fueron ojos color azul que no mostraban otra cosa mas que preocupación por ella.**

 **Gabriel se llevó su mano a la boca y ahogo un grito cuando vio el estado del rubio. Sus ropas estaban casi destruidas, había sangre por todas ellas, el rubio parecía haber estado escupiendo sangre recientemente y lo mas horrible es que le hacia falta su brazo izquierdo, aún seguían cayendo gotas de sangre donde solía haber un perfecto y sano brazo. Sus ojos que habían estado llenos de vida ahora estaban azules y cansados.**

 **"E-estas bien" Gabriel estaba usando toda su voluntad para no llorar en ese momento al ver el estado del rubio.**

 **El rubio pareció notar que su preocupación por el era genuina. "N-no te preocupes estoy b-bien" el rubio se rasco su nunca de manera avergonzada.**

 **Gabriel noto que de tras de el Metatron estaba en el suelo inconsciente.**

 **Otra vez el rubio noto esto. "No te preocupes por el solamente se acabo todas sus reservas de magia en ese último ataque." El rubio se levanto con esfuerzo. "Escucha n-no se lo que paso pero le podrías decir que realmente siento lo que sea que le haya echo?"**

 **Gabriel solamente pudo asentir tontamente, sintiendo que el rubio iba a dejar el lugar Gabriel se apresuró. "Co-como te llamas!?"**

 **"Mm? Naruto" y Naruto desapareció en un puff.**

 **Desde entonces Gabriel a estado vigilando a Naruto con una obsesión digna de los mejores pervertidos.**

 **Gabriel no sabia todas estas extrañas emociones que Naruto la hacia sentir, pero ella estaba genuinamente feliz y quería sentir mas.**

 **Para ella el cielo estaba poco a poco perdiendo todos sus colores, Gabriel se sentía feliz junto a el, quería hacer cosas con el, leer los mangos que a el le gusta leer, ver animo con el y jugar al nientiendo (Nintendo) con el.**

 **"Hijijiji ya casi viene esa fecha~" 10 de octubre se acercaba. "Tal vez debería de prepararle mi súper asombro angélical Ramen de regalo~" Gabriel sabia cual era su comida favorita así que cada año le dejaba un tazón caliente de Ramen en su puerta, Gabriel dejaba el Ramen tocaba la puerta y luego corría.**

 **Ella sabia que a el le gustaba mucho su súper asombroso angelical Ramen. Tal vez esta vez debería de darle otra cosa. A Gabriel pronto la reclamó la tierras de los sueños, ella soñaba con ella y su rubio favorito sentados en un árbol abrazados.**

 **XXXX**

 **Sirzechs suspiro, cuantas veces había ya echo esta acción en el transcurso de toda la mañana. La discusión como siempre se centraba en devils re encarnados por las devil pieces que Ajuka invento. Todas las mañanas era lo mismo, la discusión se centra en si esos devils re encarnados debían tener los mismos derechos que un devil puro.**

 **Por supuesto muchos estaban en favor en que si deberían tener los mismos derechos, esos devils re encarnados les estaban haciendo un favor a ellos al darle un boost en números al inframundo. Por otro lado muchos otros se oponían diciendo que ellos deberían ser considerados solamente sirvientes no mejor que esclavos y que si fueran a darle los mismo derechos entonces la esencia de la raza devil desaparecía.**

 **De verdad parecía que no había solución, lamentablemente aun que los maou tenían gran poder, la forma de gobierno actual era una democracia. Si esto seguía así entonces el inframundo entraría en estado de caos y tal vez hasta una guerra civil, Sirzechs ya tenía suficiente con la vieja faccion que parecía estar amasando fuerzas para volver a tomar el inframundo.**

 **Sirzechs dejo que su mente se fuera a otro lado mientras los demás discutían, ocasionalmente se podían escuchar gritos acalorados y todo tipo de palabras coloridas en el fondo.**

 **Naruto.**

 **El nombre repentinamente apareció en la cabeza de Sirzechs formando una sonrisa en el rostro de Sirzechs.**

 **'En que hoyo te metiste zorro'**

 **Después de la desaparición de Naruto, Falbium había concluido de que no había manera de que pudiera haberse tratado de un secuestro, simplemente por que nadie había pedido nada por el, para que secuestrar a alguien tan importante como Naruto para no pedir nada?, además de que Naruto tenía mil y un maneras de escapar. Asesinato era más creíble pero fue descartado rápidamente por Falbium argumentando de que simplemente no había manera de matar a un devil de clase maou sin que Todo el inframundo se enterara, incluso si un asesino fuera lo suficientemente rápido para cortarle ambas manos y piernas a un a un devil de clase ultímate este encontraría la manera de matarte a mordidas, un devil clase maou no necesitaba los dientes para hacer mismo.**

 **En conclusión, Naruto se había ido por voluntad propia.**

 **Sirzechs se dio la vuelta para observar a sus mejores amigos, Serafall, Ajuka y Falbium.**

 **Ajuka se había metido mas y mas en su laboratorio después de que el rubio se fue, Ajuka siempre le había gustado su soledad, eran el y Naruto quien lo sacaban ocasionalmente para que se los tres pudieran divertirse.**

 **Falbium se había puesto más perezoso a lo largo de los años, su mente era igual de afilada como siempre, aunque Sirzechs era una persona que al igual que Naruto tenía la misma aura que hacia querer ala gente seguirlo, el simplemente no era suficiente para hacer a Falbium menos perezoso, se necesitaba a Naruto Serafall y a el para que Falbium no le diera pereza hacer algo.**

 **Serafall había puesto Todo su tiempo en su show, ella de alguna manera se había vuelto mas infantil, si su familia o amigos no estaban en peligro a Serafall simplemente no le interesaba ningún asunto. Ella había sido la más afectada por la departura de Naruto, en algún punto ella iba a renunciar al nombre de Leviathan y salir en busca de Naruto al mundo humano.**

 **Todos inmediatamente se lo negaron, por supuesto a Serafall no le importaba si se lo negaban o no, hasta que Serafall vio a madre, Sirzechs jamás había visto a Lady Sitri llorar rogándole a su hija que se quedara.**

 **El mundo humano estaba lleno de peligros, en el mundo humano se reunían toda clase de seres, no sabias lo que te podías encontrar allí, dragones de poderes infinitos, dioses, otros seres desconocidos que podían rivalizar el poder de un maou o ser mucho más fuertes, incluso los humanos eran peligrosos, Sirzechs no estaba seguro si podía recibir una bomba atómica en la cara y sobrevivir para contar la historia, no que a los humanos les importara desperdiciar una, ellos tenían cientos de esas cosas como para asesinar a dios.**

 **Sirzechs extrañaba a su compañero de bromas, Naruto y el cuando eran niños iban por ahí corriendo haciéndole bromas a todos en el inframundo, Sirzechs aun recuerda cuando pintaron el monumento a Asmodeus de colores naranja y rojo o cuando entraron en los cuarteles generales del ejército cambiando los trajes de combate por otros de Tuxtedo muy pegados color verde. Cuando Naruto y Sirzechs terminaron se fueron gritando que el único camuflaje que el ejército necesitaba era el de la juventud.**

 **Lord Gremory había estado llorando toda la semana, todos los documentos que tuvo que firmar y todas las disculpas que tuvo que dar fue demasiado para el.**

 **Sirzechs no pudo mas y soltó una risita, Falbium volteo levantando una ceja.**

 **"Que pasa Sirzechs? Ya te estas volviendo loco?"**

 **"No, solo recordaba la bromas que solíamos poner yo y Naruto."**

 **Esto llamo la atención de los otros dos maou.**

 **"Ah, y que lo digas" Falbium se paso su mano sobre su calva.**

 **Esta acción trajo risas a Sirzechs, Ajuka y Serafall. Naruto y Sirzechs quedaron de pintarle el pelo a Falbium por varios días, a veces Falbium despertaba con su pelo color verde, otras de color rojo, anaranjado, rosa, púrpura, finalmente Falbium tuvo suficiente y decidió raparse completamente con una navaja.**

 **Serafall estaba apunto de comentar otra broma en la que ella había participado cuando de repente las puertas de abrieron de par en par y ruidosamente, interrumpiendo a los que estaban teniendo un particularmente vicioso debate.**

 **No falta decirlo que mucho no estaban felices de ser interrumpidos.**

 **El pobre guardia/mensajero estaba sudando balas y trabaja para controlar su respiración.**

 **"Cual el es el significado de esto?!" Lord Bael "preguntó/demandó" soltando instinto asesino.**

 **Antes de que el pobre mensajero se orinara encima, Sirzechs interrumpió. "Cálmese Lord Bael, estoy seguro de que debe ser algo muy importante, como para interrumpirnos en este tan importante debate" 'gracias a los maou!' Sirzechs se alegro de que por fin algo interesante podía pasar.**

 **El mensajero se calmo lo suficiente como para hablar. "Sirzechs Lucifer-sama!"**

 **Sirzechs levanto una ceja, parecía que seria algo muy importante.**

 **"Se a avistado a"**

 **'Avistado?' Fue la pregunta que todos en la enorme sala se hicieron, eso podría ser un problema dependiendo de quien se había avistado, tal vez un dragón? O el líder de la vieja faccion? Algún ejército que se dirigía al inframundo?.**

 **"Naruto-sama!" El mensajero dejo caer la bomba.**

 **Incluso varios años después de su desaparición seguía siendo una prioridad encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso a su hogar aunque se tuviera que usar la fuerza, Naruto y Mephisto Pheles tenían una suma exorbitante de dinero a cualquiera que pudiera dar solo un poco de información sobre sus paraderos.**

 **Los dos devils siempre estaban hasta arriba en los carteles de se busca vivo por supuesto y con muchos ceros en la suma de dinero que se le daría a cualquiera que les pudiera encontrar.**

 **Los pilares por su parte ofrecían dinero completamente por separado a cualquiera que les pudiera dar información, todos los clanes querían que Naruto adoptará el apellido de su pilar para que así Naruto pasara sus técnicas y magias a la siguiente generación del pilar al que perteneciera. Los ancianos lo querían de regreso para que el inframundo tuviera otro Boost de poder y otra cara que dar a las demás facciones.**

 **"Que!?"**

 **"Donde esta!?"**

 **"Por que no esta aquí!?"**

 **"Si ya lo encontraron entonces tráiganlo ahora mismo!"**

 **Se podían oír muchas voces gritando al mismo tiempo.**

 **"SILENCIO" todos se callaron al ver una fracción de la verdadera forma Sirzechs.**

 **"Como saben que era Naruto?" Sirzechs pregunto calmada mente al mensajero.**

 **El mensajero trago saliva, casi se arruina un buen pantalón al ver a Sirzechs. "A-a, l-los reportes dicen que se a visto al avatar de combate de Naruto-sama, un zorro de nueve colas!"**

 **Todos el salón entro en un silencio, quien sería lo suficientemente estupido y lo suficiente estúpidamente fuerte para pelear contra Naruto y hacerlo usar su verdadera forma.**

 **"Se sabe contra quien luchó?" Sirzechs hablaba tranquilamente pero en su mente había un tumulto.**

 **"Hai, Metatron" el mensajero susurró el nombre, pero todos los presentes lo pudieron escuchar perfectamente.**

 **Otro silencio espectral cayo, algunos cerraron los ojos al escuchar el nombre, pero todas las personas presentes comenzaron a sudar,**

 **"Hoo, a si que el cielo por fin mostró sus verdaderos colores eh" Lady Gremory Venelana amaba a Naruto como si fuera su propio hijo, cuando escucho de la desaparición de Naruto muchos pudieron ver como la antigua guerrera que había peleado en la gran guerra regresaba y se presento voluntaria para salir a buscarlo. Ella no iba a dejar que ningún pajarraco alado lastimara a un miembro de su familia.**

 **"Eso parece cariño" Lord Gremory era igual en Naruto no veía otra cosa mas que un hijo, aveces el deseaba que Naruto y Sirzechs hubieran nacido con el sexo contrario al otro para que así se pudieran casar y oficialmente ser una familia, tal vez si tan solo tuviera una hija en el futuro..**

 **"Deberíamos de empezar a amasar nuestras fuerzas" Lady Sitri hablo, ella no iba a dejar que nadie tocara a sus nietos no nacidos, asesinaría a cualquiera que los intentará siquiera ver feo.**

 **"Así es, deberíamos poner en alerta máxima Todo el inframundo, aumentar la vigilancia" Lord Sitri comentó**

 **"Falbium! deberías de empezar a movilizar el ejército completo" Lord Galysia-las lobas le comento a su hijo.**

 **"Así es deberíamos de reunir el consejo de guerra y preparamos para una guerra total no solo contra el cielo pero contra los Ángeles caídos también." Lady Astaroth comentó ganándose varias miradas de aprobación.**

 **"Así es! El clan valpula no dejara que el cielo lastime a uno de sus miembros!" Un anciano del clan valpula grito.**

 **"He, valpula? Naruto es un Bael y su inmenso poder lo de muestra por si solo!" Otro anciano grito.**

 **"Para nada! Has visto que tan rápido sanan sus heridas! Es obvio que tiene sangre Phoenix!" Otro anciano pero ahora Phoenix grito.**

 **"El clan Dantaleon tiene muchos documentos en su poder que demuestran a Naruto Dantaleon como miembro de nuestro pilar!" Otro anciano grito.**

 **"Viejos ilusos Naruto no es miembro de ningún clan, es obvio que es el hijo de ese hombre, Mephisto Pheles!" Una voz se escucho pero nadie reconoció quien era.**

 **Todos comenzaron a comentar el mejor curso de acción que deberían tomar en lo que parecía el inicio de la segunda gran guerra.**

 **Desconocido para ellos el cielo en este momento hablaba de lo mismo. Pero afortunadamente en ambos lados avía voces de la razón.**

 **"BASTA!" Falbium grito silenciando al todos. "No sabemos cual fue la razón por la que Naruto y Metatron lucharon, cálmense!"**

 **"Exactamente" comentó Ajuka "Metatron es un ángel que no arriesgaría iniciar una guerra que sabe que no ganaría o lo único que obtendría seria una victoria pirrica" las voces de los dos maou tranquilizaron un poco a Todos.**

 **"Se sabe donde esta Naruto?" Sirzechs hablo por primera vez.**

 **"No Lord Lucifer! Ninguno de los dos se encontraba en la escena!"**

 **"Ya veo.." Sirzechs suspiro. "Envíen algunos equipos de búsqueda! Relájense si Naruto estuviera muy malherido hubiera regresado al inframundo inmediatamente" Naruto no era de las personas que dejaba a el orgullo cegarlos, si el necesitaba algo el te pediría ayuda sin dudarlo.**

 **Lord y Lady Sitri enviaron miradas discretas hacia su hija.**

 **Serafall tenía los ojos muy abiertos y con una media sonrisa en su rostro, ella tenía un caos en su mente, quería salir a buscarlo, quería tenerlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo hasta sacarle la vida, luego lo golpearía y regañaría por haberla dejado sola.**

 **Pero no podía.**

 **Lo único que Serafall sabia era que hoy dormiría en la confortable cama de sus padres mientras que los dos le susurraban cosas tranquilizadoras.**

 **XXXX**

 **"Ya lo encontraron?" En un trono en forma de rosas con espinas color rojo sangre, unos terribles ojos color rojo se podían ver detrás de la densa oscuridad que había en el trono.**

 **Una sirvienta con una traje de maid francesa, de pelo color café corto, comenzó a sudar frío mientras se ponía en una rodilla mostrando una completa sumisión a la figura sentada en el trono. "Mil disculpas mi Lady, pero no lo hemos podido localizar, lo ultimo que escuchamos es que luchó contra el líder del cielo, quedo gravemente herido y desaparece-"**

 **La figura del trono apareció frente a la maid en un instante, sus ojos color rojo brillaban llenos de furia, venganza y miedo..? "Entonces no se están esforzando lo suficientemente! No me importa si Vladi mismo tiene que ir a buscarlo!"**

 **La maid se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo no sin antes dar una profunda reverencia a su maestra.**

 **"Espera"**

 **La maid se quedó paralizada pensando lo peor y se preparó para morir, su maestra era alguien fácilmente irritable que no dudaría en matar a alguien solo por hacerla enojar un poco.**

 **"Cr-crees que el me odie"**

 **La maid parpadeo varias veces, jamás en su larga vida ella había escuchado a su maestra tartamudiar con inseguridad, el pequeño ser frente a ella era uno de los seres más poderosos y viejos del mundo, hija del primer vampiro Dracula, ella era llamada el segundo verdadero vampiro.**

 **Elmenhilde Karstein Drácula.**

 **Elmenhilde parecía una muñeca, una piel pálida como la luz de la luna, de cabellos rubios casi pálidos también, de ojos color rojo intenso, llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo con unos pantalones cortos color blanco, medias que cubrían sus piernas hasta sus muslos y unos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta la muñeca de sus brazos.**

 **Una muñeca era lo que todos pensarían al verla, pero ella podría arrancarle el corazón tan rápido que su cuerpo ni siquiera se daría cuanta de que ya estaba muerto.**

 **"N-no creo que esa persona podría odiar a absolutamente nadie, creo que simplemente algo mas capto su interés y simplemente si fue por ahí" la maid comentó, la maid no sabia si su próximo comentario iba a ser su último o no pero no podía pasar la oportunidad "es que la maestra lo extraña tanto que no puede dejar de pensar en el, que incluso se aferra a un muñeco de un zorro cuando va a dormir?"**

 **Elmenhilde abrió sus dos ojos como platos, sus mejillas ganaron un intenso color rojo. "Q-que c-claro que no! Simplemente su sangre sabe demasiado buena." La maid puso su mano en sus labio y soltó una risitas, Elmenhilde se puso todavía más roja. "Ese tonto no es mas que una bolsa de sangre! S-si eso es! So-solamente una bolsa de sangre! Hmhp!"**

 **'Tsundere' fue lo único pudo pensar mientras veía a su maestra cerrar los ojos y movía furiosamente su cabeza de arriba a bajo. "Por su puesto mi Lady lo encontraremos"**

 **Una vez que la maid salió de la sala Elmenhilde se relajó completamente, saco un pequeño peluche de zorro y lo abrazo.**

 **La verdad es que Elmenhilde estaba muy preocupada por saber que es lo que le había pasado a el rubio, uno no se mete con Metatron y sale ileso, si alguna vez veía al líder de los Ángeles, Elmenhilde le diría toda clase de vocabulario sucio que había aprendido a lo largo de los años, para des pues proceder a arrancarle las alas y dárselo a los demás vampiros para que lo dejaran seco, luego dejaría a los ghouls comerse su carne y luego ella los quemaría, solo eso era un castigo adecuado por meterse con su hombre.**

 **'Naruto donde estas baka' una vez que lo encontraran Elmenhilde procedería a encadenar al rubio en su habitación y jamás lo volvería a dejar salir.**

 **Los ojos de Elmenhilde brillaron peligrosamente nadie absolutamente nadie le quitaría ala persona que hizo que su vida sin color brillara de nuevo con colores, la persona que hizo su eterna vida en la oscuridad brillara de nuevo con el sol, esa persona que le saco risitas como cuando su papa estaba vivo y junto a ella.**

 **Nadie le arrebataría el sol, si el sol se escondía de nuevo Elmenhilde lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo.**

 **XXXX**

 **Una figura dentro de un parque estornudo.**

 **La figura era grande llevaba puesta un pantalón color negro y una sandalias duras del mismo color, llevaba una camisa tipo kimono de color naranja con franjas dos franjas horizontales color negro, también llevaba un sombrero playero de franjas verticales de colores naranja y negro.**

 **Naruto se encontraba caminando en un parque comiéndose un helado de sabor a queso.**

 **'Me pregunto si alguien podría inventar un helado de sabor a Ramen' era algo que debería de postear en el grupo de amantes de Ramen que formaba parte por internet, tal vez alguien podría inventarlo.**

 **Naruto siguió caminando ya era de noche, hasta que se topó con una barrera, Naruto ni siquiera se molesto en tratar de romperla simplemente siguió caminando y cuando su cuerpo la toco esta se rompió y el siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.**

 **Cuando la cruzo se encontró con algo bastante extraño, Iseei su fan que había conocido en una firma de autógrafos se encontraba en el suelo con una lanza de luz en medio de su estómago.**

 **Naruto levanto la ceja y luego miro al agresor que había atacado a Iseei.**

 **"Raynare-chan?"**

 **Los ojos de Raynare se abrieron con terror al ver al rubio, para después volar con todas sus fuerzas hacia la luna.**

 **Naruto levanto una ceja, para luego acercarse hacia issei, issei tenía ya sus ojos me dio muertos.**

 **Naruto saco la pieza de Reyna de sus devil pieces, la verdad es que a el nunca le intereso esto que Ajuka había inventado pero bueno. Cuando estaba a punto de usar la pieza en issei cuando un circulo mágico del clan Gremory apareció.**

 **Naruto rápidamente desapareció en un poof y re apareció a unos metros de ahí, solo para ver a un Sirzechs pero este Sirzechs tenía facciones mas femeninas además de un enorme busto y caderas.**

 **La Sirzechs femenina procedió a re encarnar a issei diciendo algún tipo de mantra que Naruto había escuchado en el programa de tv de Serafall.**

 **A Naruto le cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca al escuchar el mantra.**

 **"Oh bueno, pero quien es ella? Tal vez le pregunte a Ero-jiji la próxima vez que lo vea, por que habrá ordenado a Raynare matar a issei?" Dijo Naruto.**

 **Koneko estaba viendo al extraño devil todo este tiempo, el cuerpo entero de koneko comenzó a sudar incontrolablemente al ver al devil de clase maou aparecer de la nada, koneko por fin comenzó a respirar de nuevo frenéticamente ella no se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo se había querido matar así mismo solo de estar cerca de el.**

 **Naruto por su puesto sabia que ella estaba ahí simplemente no le importo.**

 **Esos es todo el capitulo de hoy. A partir del próximo capitulo se va a cambiar la historia al respecto de la historia original y ya sabe solo epuede escoger 3 chicas de cada facción para el harem de naruto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sol de diez colas**

Hola Amigos y amigas estamos de vuelta como otro capítulo más de este fic reeditado el harem de naruto ya quedo conformado de la siguiente manera.

Ángeles= Gabriel, Irina y hikati (oc) recomendada por Zafir09.

Devils= Serafall, Akeno y Rías.

Ángeles caídos= Raynare, kalawander y Penemue.

Sin más que decir aquí está el capítulo.

Chapter 3: EL Encuentro de la princesa dela destrucción y la sádica Reyna del rayo

FLASHBLACK

Después de la pelea de metratron Gabriel cuido de naruto mientras este recuperaba sus fuerzas así Gabriel podría pasar y conocer más a fondo a su alma gemela un ser tan puro como ella pero con la diferencia era que naruto tenía todavía el poder de su amigo Kurama, después de recuperar las fuerzas y su conciencia, Gabriel y naruto salieron a disfrutar de las maravillas el mundo así los dos estuvieron los dos juntos por mucho tiempo y Gabriel se sentirá muy feliz al lado de su alma gemela, pero llego el día en que Gabriel tenía que regresar al cielo y así antes de despedirse Gabriel le dio un suave besos en las comisura de los labios al devil rubio y se fue de regreso al cielo.

FIN DEL FLASHBLACK

En la actualidad esos era los pensamientos del joven Rubio que extrañaba pasar tiempo con la seraph, Mientras tanto el rubio capto como un círculo mágico se hacía en el piso. Al llegar vio

A una Sirzechs-ona (mujer) que estaba parado viendo un sujeto medio muerto con una lanza cruzada que la miraba intensamente.

"Iseei" … el líder del trio de pervertido estaba ahí medio muerto y sin poder hacer nada

Mientras tanto el rubio de bigotes veía toda esa escena escondido a ver que iba a suceder con su seguidor que conoció en la firma de autógrafo hace varios meses atrás.

Rías sabía que issei era muy especial por tener un sacred gear, ósea las bendiciones que daba Dios a la raza humana, Rías esperaba una oportunidad de revelarle su identidad demoniaca a issei para así pedirle que se uniera a ella y su dignidad, pero no contaba que las otras facciones estuvieran interesadas en él.

Akeno por otra parte consideraba a los Ángeles Caídos como insectos por eso estaba tan a gusto con los devils, Cuando Rías le ofreció unirse a su dignidad ella no lo pensó dos veces para unírseles como su Reyna cuando le pregunto Rías ella se sonrojo y no dijo nada.

Rías coloco sus 8 peones en issei mientras mientras un rubio con bigotes miraba todo atento a lo que pasara y Rías miraba para todos los lados a ver si no había nadie y procedió a decir unas palabras "Yo Rías Gremory del pilar de los Gremory te comando a ti vivir para mi Hyoudou issei"

Dos nuevos círculos de tele trasportación del clan gremory aparecieron de inmediato y eso se percató nuestro rubio de bigotes. Del ellos aparecieron dos nuevas personas. Akenos Himejina y yutto kiba la Reyna y el caballero del clan gremory .

Mientras tanto nuestro rubio de bigotes miraba a las dos nuevas personas que vaina llegado donde Rías, Akeno era una mujer muy hermosa tenia los atributos más grandes de los de Rías e incluso dice que es igual o más hermosa que Rías.

Rías miro con cuidado a su Reyna era tan hermosa e inteligente como manipulativa ella consideraba a todos insectos menos a ella y a otros que ella conocía, pero era tierna si no la antagonizabas demasiamos. Mientras eso sucedía nuestro rubio de bigote seguía escondido mirando que iba a pasar después esa Nadeskio se le hacía muy familiar pero no recordaba de dónde.

En eso el rubio de bigotes se percató que otra figura se acercaba y decidió ver de quien se trataba. Era Koneko toujo se acercó lentamente sobre Rías ella seguía sudando mucho.

Rías dijo que te pasa Koneko ella tenía un tono de preocupación "que pasa".

Entonces Koneko salto hacia Rías con todas sus fuerzas abrazándola eso trajo miradas de todo porque generalmente Koneko era algo inexpresiva.

Fue en esos momentos que Rías y lo demás notaron como el aire era denso y opresivo nadie se podría mover mientras tanto el rubio de bigote e dio cuenta que ya lo había encontrado

Todos miraba como unos penetrantes ojos azules los veía muy fijamente eso hizo que nadie pudiera ver a otro lado que no fuera el suelo, Rías reacciono y mando una bola de poder destructivo hacia donde estaba nuestro rubio de bigotes mientras rías y lo demás entraban en un círculo de tele trasportación.

Naruto comenzó a correr por ahí para encontrar un lago de agua sucia, naruto dijo me lo merezco por querer jugar de esa manera con ellos peros ele hacia familiar esa Sirzech ona (mujer).

Por in los miembros de su oculto llegaron a su club y rías decidió que todos se quedaran ahí a pasar la noche y varias horas después y con todo relajado procedieron a dormir, Akeno, Rías y koneko en la mitad porque estaba aún afectaba por el aura de nuestro rubio de bigote.

FLASHBLACK

"Mami, mami, mami" despierta Akeno himejida estaba llorando descontroladamente en el cuerpo de su mama que la tenía un abrazo muy fraternal.

Shuri himejida había muerto a proteger a su amada hija del grupo que venía amatar a las abominaciones. La última expresión de shuri fue una sonrisa llena de amor.

Un fuerte abrazo levanto a Akeno . Pero Akeno no sentía ninguna maldad en ello de echo se sentía una calidez en ello y estaba segura Akeno miro a sujeto que le regalaba una sonrisa llena de amor

"Quien diablo eres tú"

·" Suelta a ese monstruo para poder matarla"

Akeno vio que la sonrisa desaparecida, para luego levantarle una ceja" o no él también va a pensar que soy un monstruo".

Insectos "la voz del héroe sonaba muy peligrosamente baja, le envió escalofríos a Akenos por todo su cuerpo."

SI" el Héroe sabe que todo son insectos"

Gian" (falsa oscuridad)

Akeno miro como todo quedo envuelto en oscuridad solo para ser cortaba por un trueno azul

Los insectos estaban muertos seguramente cuando recibieron el ataque.

Akeno encontraría a su sol salvador y la continúa ayudando, aunque sea lo último que haga.

FIN DEL FLASH BLAC

EN la actualidad nuestro rubio de bigotes estaba acompañado Shemhazai que estaba leyendo un manga, pero no le miro, pero levanto la ceja para decir que estaba escuchando.

"una yamato nadeshiko que tenía la exactamente la misma mirada y sonrisa que barakiel cuando lee el icha icha hard".

Si shemhazai estuviera bebiendo ya se lo hubiera echado nuestro rubio de bigotes el icha icha hard era un libro porno de masoquista.

Hasta aquí el capítulo que les pareció y si les gusta el harem para Naruto y otra cosa quieren a Asia como hermana de naruto déjeme sus respuestas

HASTA LA PROXIMA


	4. Chapter 4

**Sol de diez colas**

Buenos días amigos y amigas les traigo este nuevo Cap. de diez colas reeditado agradezco los comentarios que me ha hecho, pero recuerden esta historia no es la misma que la original y el harem ya sabe cómo quedo Naruto tendrá alianzas para cumplir cierto sueño que tiene si más que decir hay se viene el capítulo que lo disfruten

Chapter 4: Conociendo a mi imoutou y Al Ero-Ji ji

El rubio de bigotes estaba en un aeropuerto en cierta banca leyendo un libro de manga llamado I Am a Hero. Naruto cerro el manga que acaba hace poco de comprar indicado que ya lo había leído todo completamente.

"Hideo Suzuki es el mejor"

Uno de los pasatiempo de nuestro joven de bigotes era ver el anime y leer el manga y jugar videojuegos.

Vio entre toda la multitud una hermosa joven con un atuendo de monja que estaba al parecer perdida y sin mediar palabra se acercó a aquella joven que emanaba un poder casi sagrado.

El rubio de bigotes le dedico una sonrisa y la saludo "hola"

La joven pego un salto hacia atrás "h-Hola".

"Me parece que está perdida hermosa jovencita-san necesitas ayuda"? el rubio puso una mano en su mentón.

"A –a por favor llámeme Asia señor" ella contesto que si estaba un poco perdida de su ubicación al mismo tiempo que su estómago hacia un gracioso gruñido de hambre.

Qué tal si vamos y te invito a comer algo le dijo el rubio de bigotes a la pequeña Asia y ella antes de responder era jalada de la mano a una cafetería que había cerca de ahí.

Una hora después después de comer mucho, los dos estaba muy satisfecho por la comida.

Naruto Consideraba a Asia como su imoutou porque le transmitía esa inocencia y esa fragilidad que la alguna vez tuvo en su infancia.

El rubio de bigotes le digo que lo llamara "Oniichan" tocándole el hombro a Asia comenzándola a agitar.

Asia se le pusieron sus mejillas coloradas por decirle al rubio de bigotes " ".

Después de un tipo la monja fue a la iglesia de la ciudad y el rubio de bigotes hacia perdido todo contacto con ella hasta hace unas pocas horas vio a issei con mucha prisa corriendo hacia la iglesia y sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguió hacia ese lugar. El rubio de bigotes llegó y vio a la subordinada de azasel ellas al verlos se fueron de ahí.

Mientras la Sirzechs-ona revivía a Asia mientras el desaparecida para hablar con el ero jiji acerca de esto.

Mientras en otro lugar específicamente vemos a un rubio de bigotes descansando placimanete en el pasto mientras su conciencia lo dejaba lentamente.

Por fin Naruto se despertó a sentir un aura poderosa acercándose lentamente

"Hola Naruto contesto una voz muy jovial"

"Ero jiji trajiste? Le respondió el rubio de bigotes a la presencia que se acercaba

Claro que trae todo dijo Azael líder de grigori llevamos haciendo esto todo los años

El rubio de bigotes pensó como él y el líder de grigori se había conoció unos años atrás.

FLASHBLACK

Azazel estaba sudando balas, a su lado estaba Shemhazai que tenía una expresión tranquila, Barakiel tenía un expresión de piedra y finalmente Kokabiel que tenía una sonrisa maniaca en su cara sin lugar a dudas esperando una pelea, Penemue se había quedado para dirigir a las tropas en caso de que estalle una guerra.

¿La razón de esto? Azazel había estado experimentando con nuevas tecnologías, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, cuando de repente Shemhazai entra hecho una furia solo para informarle de que Naruto el héroe devil de la ya concluida guerra civil devil se estaba paseando por las calles de Grigori capital de Grigori como si fuera su casa y que además ahora mismo estaba en un pequeño puesto de ramen comiendo del ramen de lo que más probablemente un dueño que se haya hecho en los pantalones ahora mismo o que al menos estaba cerca.

Azazel por fin aterrizó cerca del puesto de ramen, procedió a esconder sus doce alas negras para lucir lo menos amenazante que pudiera, tal vez podrían hablar con él y salir de este problema pacíficamente.

"Quédense cerca, pero estén alerta" Azazel comando con una voz de la que nisiquera Kokabiel se atrevía a objetar, los tres asintieron y se quedaron cerca de Azazel mientras este se dirigía casualmente hacia la entrada del pequeño puesto de ramen.

Azazel entro al puesto para ver a un dueño que parecía haber recibido varias cubetadas de agua y varios platos de ramen apilados unos sobre los otros, el rubio devil casualmente engullía los fideos, Azazel procedió a sentarse a un lado del héroe devil.

"Viejo, por favor deme uno de puerco y otro más de lo mismo para mi amigo aquí" Azazel le pidió al dueño del puesto, este asintió débilmente mientras se iba a la cocina a preparar la orden, no había duda de que su tienda de ramen seria destruida si estos dos se enojaban y comenzaban a pelear.

El rubio de bigotes miro a Azazel como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. "Muchas gracias jiji!"

Azazel sonrió ante la casual y despreocupada cara del rubio. "¿No pasa nada, pero me podrías decir que hace aquí en Grigori un devil clase maou, uno de los héroes de la guerra civil devil, Naruto mil clones?" Por puesto Azazel sabía quién era ese rubio de bigotes y que clase de magia usaba más.

El rubio de bigotes le respondió con una sonrisa. "Bueno estoy aquí por el ramen por supuesto!" El rubio de bigotes levanto el plato y se tomó lo que quedaba del caldo. "¡Pero también tengo un sueño, pero creo que me tomara algunos años realizarlo y que además necesitaría conocer otras facciones!"

Azazel levanto una ceja con genuina curiosidad. "Cuál es ese sueño?"

¡El rubio de bigotes le sonrió "voy a-!" (Secreto por el momento)

Silencio era lo único que había después de que el devil frente a el grito la cosa más descabellada que Azazel jamás había escuchado, por varios segundos nadie dijo nada demasiado en shock por lo que el rubio había gritado.

"BHUAHAHAHA!, esos es imposible, totalmente imposible" Kokabiel fue el primero en reaccionar a tan descabellado plan y comenzó a reír como nunca antes.

El rubio de bigotes miro a Kokabiel levanto una ceja y luego se regresó a haber a Azazel con un ceño fruncido.

Azazel esperaba que el rubio de bigotes demandará una disculpa en nombre de toda la raza devil, sorprendió a Azazel con lo siguiente. "¡No sabía que había pitufos tan grandes en esta parte del inframundo, suelen ser muy pequeños en territorio devil!"

Azazel que había empezado a comer su ramen lo escupió y comenzó a reír descontroladamente, Shemhazai tenía una sonrisa y Barakiel trataba de contener una risa, Naruto que no sabía lo que pasaba comenzó a reírse con ellos. Kokabiel rugió y luego golpeo al rubio con todas sus fuerzas que lo mando volando varias cuadras de ahí.

Azazel había parado de reír sabiendo que su hermano posiblemente había iniciado la segunda gran guerra, uno no va por ahí atacando líderes de otras facciones sin esperar una guerra en tus manos.

Naruto se levantó se despolvo las ropas y comenzó a caminar hasta el puesto de comida, al llegar Naruto se puso frente a Kokabiel y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia, para el shock de los que estaban viendo. "Perdón si te ofendí pitufo-jiji!" Naruto se sentó en su lugar y siguió comiendo.

Kokabiel estaba a punto de darle otro puñetazo, pero se detuvo al sentir que Shemhazai y Barakiel ponían ambas manos en sus hombros, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar sus dientes y jurar venganza.

Azazel sabía que este devil le iba a agradar.

FLASBACK END

Bueno eso es todo por este capítulo como vieron naruto conoció a su imoutou y vieron como el rubio de bigotes conoció al líder de grigori además quiere que el rubio de bigotes reviva a su mama con el rinnegan déjeme saberlo por sus comentarios

Hasta la próxima


	5. Chapter 5

**Sol de diez colas**

Hola amigos y amigas de este fic reeditado grax por todo su comentario y ahora pasare a responder algunos comentarios que me han hecho

Rygart16: Naruto tendrá la misma a actitud despreocupada de serafall que es despreocupada pero cuando la ocasión lo amerite veremos a un Naruto serio o cuando uno de sus amigos o parejas esté en peligro Naruto será serio espero haberte respondido bien tu duda.

Zafir09: el harem se quedará, así como lo dije en el tercer capítulo voy a maneja las mujeres de esas 3 facciones porque porque no conozco bien a los otros personajes que me dijiste y no quiero complicarme de a mucho y sobre revivir a los padres ya lo pensé y el rubio de bigotes usará el rinne Tensei para sí revivir a los padres y a otros uzumakis para así poder resurgir el clan uzumaki.

No siendo más espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.

Chapter 5: pelea contra kokabiel y conociendo a raynare

Nuestro rubio de bigotes iba caminado tranquilamente pensando en Serafall él había pasado casi toda su infancia juntos hasta enamorarse de ella, pero el rubio de bigotes no era tonto sabía que no la podría seguir usándola así él era un devil de clase baja y ella era una princesa de na de las familias más importante de todo el inframundo. Tarde o temprano Serafall tendrías que hacer una familia él podría llegar un día de eso y meterse en la cama de una mujer casada ni, aunque todo estuviera a favor de él y Serafall también sintiera lo mismo que él. El rubio de bigotes sabía que los padres de Serafall (Lord y Lady Sitri) se iba a oponer. El rubio de bigotes no tenía un apellido claro era un devil de clase baja, pero eso no le importaba el, pero a los demás si lo mismo que pasaba con Serafall ella juro proteger a su familia así que era obvio a quien debía escoger.

Nuestro rubio de bigotes no soportaría que le rompiera el corazón persiguiendo a un amor platónico otra vez.

Él no iba a permitir que el recuerdo de su vida pasada lo atormentara aquí e había jurado vivir su vida al máximo sin preocupación de ningún estilo Hace algunos años el rubio de bigotes conoció a una ángel caída, La verdad es UE quería verla de nuevo para pasar tiempo con ella y conocerla mejor.

Mientras tanto el otro lado, Rías Gremory y Sona Sitri estaba en su habitual juego de ajedrez, desafortunadamente para ella, Sona la estaba presionando al máximo a Rías como en sus otros juegos.

El día de rating game entre la dignidad de rías y la dignidad de Raizer Phoenix se acerca cada vez más y eso tenía a Rías muy mal ella no se quería casa con Raizer Phoenix.

"La única opción que tenía Rías era encontrar a nuestro Rubio de bigotes Rías tenía una sonrisa leve cuando su padre le dijo quién era el nuestro rubio de bigote era una persona tan amable como ella eso hizo que Rías se sonrojara por lo dicho.

Sona Sitri apretó los dientes, esto no iba bien, derecho todo iba de mal en peor. todo empezó cuando un grupo de ángeles caídos y un grupo de exorcistas desertores liderados por Kokabiel, un general de Grigori, atacaron la academia de Kuoh para re construir la espada santa original excalibur, Rías y su dignidad se ofrecieron voluntarios para entrar y tratar de detenerlos, mientras que ella y su dignidad se quedaban para erigir una barrera para que la ciudad no fuera destruida en el fuego cruzado.

Sona pudo ver como Kokabiel invocaba algunos cerberos, una bestia mitológica de con apariencia de perro, pero con tres cabezas. Aunque Rías y su percate tuvieron algo de dificultad contra ellos, pero eventualmente las bestias simplemente no eran suficientes para derrotar a Rías y su dignidad, luego se movieron para enfrentar a los exorcistas, otra vez tuvieron algo de dificultad para vencerlos, pero eventualmente Kiba el caballero de Rías derrotó al Fred, todo iba bien hasta que Kokabiel se unió a la pelea.

Kokabiel un querubín de diez alas era simplemente demasiado poderoso para los jóvenes devils y las dos exorcistas de la iglesia, Kokabiel había estado jugando con ellos todo este tiempo. Kokabiel había revelado que dios estaba muerto, aunque eso era algo importante a Sona y la mayoría de los devils no les podía importar menos, ahora con algunos moralmente rotos y Kokabiel también reveló sus verdaderas intenciones. Él iba tras ella y Rías, Sona solo podía mirar como Kokabiel estaba a punto de asesinar a Rías y su dignidad, para luego ir tras ella y su dignidad, de esa manera otra gran guerra estallaría sin lugar a dudas.

"Es una buena barrera, pero tiene una debilidad fatal" dijo nuestro rubio de bigotes que había llegado al sitio de la pelea.

Sona abrió los ojos como platos y rápidamente volteo para ver al dueño de esa voz. Ahí parado sosteniendo su ridículo sombrero con su única mano estaba un rubio de ojos azules, era indudablemente un devil, por que daba el aura demoniaca de tal.

"Quien demonios eres tú!" Sanji pregunto, ya tenían demasiados problemas, así como estaban no necesitaban otro más.

Tsubaki miro con cuidado al nuevo llegado, le hacía falta un brazo, eso quería decir que en algún momento lo perdió contra un oponente, lo que significaba que tenía experiencia en combate, Tsubaki le lanzó una mirada discreta a su rey que a la vez esta asintió. "De verdad? ¿Y cuál sería esa debilidad?" Este devil podía ser un potencial aliado contra Kokabiel y si resultaba ser enemigo, Kokabiel los iba a matar de todos modos.

El rubio de bigotes alzo una ceja.

De repente toda la dignidad de Sona cayó al suelo inconscientes, excepto por Sona y Tsubaki que apenas podían mantener los ojos cerrados, sin el constante poder mágico suplementando la barrera, este cayo,

"Ustedes están demasiado expuestos, por ejemplo, si yo hubiera querido atacarlos a distancia, ustedes no hubieran podido hacer nada para detenerme" el rubio contesto mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaba Kokabiel. "No se preocupen solo los puse bajo una pequeña ilusión, se despertarán enseguida"

Magia de ilusiones era algo raro de ver, así que este devil al menos era un súper devil y definitivamente podía ayudarlos contra Kokabiel, Sona y toda su dignidad lo comenzaron a seguir de cerca.

XXXX

"Ahora muere Rías querida! ¡Finalmente, la gloriosa guerra podrá comenzar!" Kokabiel formo una lanza de luz y la arrojó hacia Rías, ella estaba demasiado malherida como para esquivar, Issei se puso frente a ella para recibir el impacto, pero era inútil la lanza solo los atravesaría a los dos.

Otra figura se puso delate de Rías y Issei, la lanza impactó contra su mano y el casualmente la rompió apretándola. Issei solo pudo mirar en shock como el autor de las mejores novelas del mundo apareció para salvarle la vida.

El rubio de bigotes miro a Kokabiel a los ojos y Kokabiel hizo lo mismo apenas conteniendo su furia.

"Hmm, quien es este Digimon?" El rubio de bigotes pregunto.

Aunque le situación no lo llamaba para nada, todos soltaron una risita por la broma, Kokabiel tenía una aparecía un tanto extraña.

"Tu!" Kokabiel tomo una bocanada de aire para intentar tranquilizarse.

"¿Si, Kokabielmon? Jejeje da risa porque casi todos los digimones acaban con mon" otra vez todos comenzaron al intentar contener sus risas.

Mientras que Kokabiel seguía tomando bocanadas de aire, los demás veían al extraño recién llegado.

"Jiraya-sama!" ese era el nombre que el rubio de bigotes había adoptado en memoria de su difunto padrino y maestro a ver Issei a su héroe.

"Jiraya? Issei lo conoces? ¿Quién es el?" Rías le pregunto a su peón.

"Claro que lo conozco él es el autor de los mejores libros del mundo!" Exclamo Issei apenas calmado de ver a el autor de las novelas icha icha otra vez.

"¿Hola Issei, como has estado? ¿Disfrutas tu nueva vida como devil?" Naruto le pregunto a su fan, sinceramente él estaba impresionado con él, no todos tienen el coraje como para morir por un amigo sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

"Jiraya? ¿Te refieres a el autor de icha icha?" Akeno pregunto la verdad es que ella disfrutaba de esos libros, sobre todo de icha icha hard. Ella a veces tenía sueños de ella y cierto héroe de su juventud.

"El mismo" El rubio de bigotes les dijo. "Tómenselo con calma, lo hicieron bien, pero desde ahora yo me encargare de él" el Rubio de bigotes le apunto a Kokabiel.

Ninguno tenía fuerzas como para argumentar y Asia estaba inconsciente en el suelo como para sanarlos.

"¿No te esperaba a ti, tal vez a Valí, pero a ti no?" Kokabiel respondió genuinamente impresionado.

"Tú sabes que ellos no hubieran podido hacerlo, es hora de que te vayas a dormir Kokabiel" El rubio de bigotes canalizo un poco de magia en un fuin de almacenamiento cerca del brazo, en un poof una espada corta apareció en la mano de Naruto (como la de que usa Hendrickson de nanatsu no taizai) esta espada corta había sido un regalo de su aliada y amiga Elmhilde, la espada corta estaba bendecida y echa por ella misma, la hoja usaba la sangre de Naruto para hacerse más filosa, además cada que cortaba y bebía sangre, seguía haciéndose más filosa y la hoja estaba literalmente viva ya que aunque se perdiera, siempre iba a buscar la manera de regresar a Naruto.

"No importa! ¡Ahora mismo por fin te voy a asesinar!" Kokabiel desplegó sus diez alas negras y formo una espada echa de luz en su mano y con eso ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

"Que-que diablos es esto!" Sanji pregunto, no había pasado ni un minuto de la pelea entre el autor de icha icha y Kokabiel.

"N-no se!" Los ojos de Tsubaki se movían frenéticamente de un lado a otro.

Issei tenía la boca abierta mientras veía como como los dos contendientes movían a velocidades increíbles sus brazos, haciendo que chispas volaran por el choque entre metal y luz, para desaparecer en un segundo y aparecer en otro lugar y repetir lo mismo.

"F-fuimos i-ingenuos! ¡Ellos están a un nivel completamente diferente!" Rías grito histérica, mientras que los demás fruncían el ceño, Kokabiel había estado jugando con ellos desde el comienzo, él los pudo haber matado antes de que siquiera cayeran muertos.

"¿Cuantas fintas fueron ahí, cinco o diez?" Akeno comentó, por alguna razón esto le hacía recordar cierta escena de su infancia.

¡Todos miraban en shock como los dos solo aumentaban su velocidad, para solamente parecer luces, finalmente Kokabiel salió volando de un golpe, pero al mismo tiempo arrojaba su espada hacia el rubio, el rubio comenzó a hacer varios símbolos con su mano luego susurro, Katon Goukakyuu! (técnica de fuego, gran bola de fuego!) para luego escupir una bola de fuego de su boca, mucho para el shock de los testigos, otra vez el rubio hizo realizó varios símbolos con su mano, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo escupió hacia el suelo. "Futon Shinküha! (¡Técnica de viento ola del vacío!) un aire que era perfectamente visible impactó contra el suelo, dejando un cráter por donde se podía ver la ola de aire pasaba además de levantar mucho polvo.

Kokabiel sabia que no podía dejar que Naruto lo tocara, si Naruto tocaba él le pondría uno de eso malditos sellos suyos, así que esa magia de aire era obviamente una distracción para intentar acercarse, los entrenados ojos de Kokabiel nunca lo dejaron de seguir a pesar del todo el polvo, pero fue entonces que Kokabiel sintió que algo lo tocaba por la espada. 'Que tonto! ¡No recordé sus clones!' Pelear contra Naruto era como pelear contra cientos. Kokabiel se sintió muy pesado, como si la gravedad se incrementará de repente y cayó al suelo sí. Poder moverse.

Naruto salió de la nube de polvo con un sello en su mano. "Se acabó, pasaras el resto de tus días congelado Kokabiel" Naruto dijo en un tono serio.

Kokabiel apretó sus dientes, el no quería usar el poder de ese maldito dragón, pero no había otra opción. Un símbolo de una serpiente devorándose a sí misma apareció en el pecho de Kokabiel y si se pudiera la piel de Kokabiel se volvió más morada aun p, además de que sus venas comenzaron a resaltar máx.

El rubio de bigotes abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir esa energía. "Bendición de Ophis" el Rubio de bigotes susurro, cuando lo hizo escupió un globo de sangre mientras que era mandado a volar de un golpe en el estómago por parte del ahora Kokabiel en lo que eran básicamente drogas.

El rubio de bigotes sabía que no podría acabar con Kokabiel ahora que tenía el poder de Ophis a su disposición, no con su poder actual al menos, así que activo su verdadera forma, llamas color dorado y tattos comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo y nueve monstruosas manos salieron de su espalda. Normalmente usar energía natural sería suficiente para acabar con Kokabiel, pero el dudaba que lo dejara estar quieto, aunque sean diez segundos para reunir energía natural.

El rubio de bigotes comenzó a formar un rasengan en su mano, para después agregar viento con una de las manos de su espalda y se formó un Rasenshiruken, pero luego uso otro de sus brazos para agregar fuego en el Rasenshiruken, el fuego pareció comprimir el Rasenshiruken, hasta que quedo solamente una bolita color blanco.

El rubio de bigotes recuerda el día que intento agregar otro elemento al Rasenshiruken, casi se muere.

El rubio de bigotes aventó la bolita blanca no hacia Kokabiel, si no hacia el cielo, la bolita blanca subió algunos metros hasta que se detuvo. Fue ahí que Naruto se dio cuenta de su error. '¡Agregue demasiado fuego, Mierda!' El rubio de bigotes salió corriendo, intentando alejarse de la destrucción que venía, del Rubio de bigotes salieron varios brazos dorados que tomaron a todos excepto a Kokabiel y los alejaban rápidamente. Kokabiel se quedó ahí mirando la bolita blanca, tal vez pensando que sus nuevos poderes podrían resistir lo que fuera. Los demás al igual que Kokabiel no le quitaron los ojos a la bolita en el cielo, era casi hipnótico. Entonces el caos se desató.

La bolita blanca se transformó en una enorme bola de fuego que comenzó a destruir todo. Un mini sol era la mejor forma de describirlo, Kokabiel no tuvo tiempo de correr cuando todos sus cabellos desaparición, él no podía respirar, no podía hacer nada y finalmente cayó muerto calcinado, algunos segundos después de que viera literalmente un mini sol.

La enorme bola de fuego se detuvo y se apagó como si fuera una vela.

Naruto que ya había vuelto a su forma habitual, asomo su cabeza lentamente por detrás del edificio al que se habían ido a esconder del mini sol, muchas otras cabezas aparecieron junto a la suya, también intentado ver. Sus ojos casi se salen de su cabeza al ver la escena, todo se había trasformado de color negro y naranja, negro por que todo había sido quemado y naranja porque a un había llamas.

"C-creo que debo practicar aún más!" Casi se muere otra vez usando su propia técnica. Naruto camino hacia el cadáver de Kokabiel, todos los demás lo seguían de cerca.

"Muchas gracias Jiraya, debo decir que nos salvaste" Rías hablo caminando a la derecha del rubio, un poquito alejada de el para mostrar respeto.

Antes de irse el rubio de bigotes le parecía familiar unas personas "Tú tienes un color de cabello bastante raro" y se fue a ver a la otra persona que le interesaba.

Akeno parpadeo varias veces.

Te gustaron los regalos que te di ese día.

Esos esos fuin la salvaron muchas veces la vida antes de encontrarse con Rías.

El rubio de bigotes acaricio lentamente el cabello de Akeno con mucho amor y dulzura.

"te has vuelto muy hermosa debo decir recuerdas cuando usamos Gian (falsa oscuridad) para derrotar a tus enemigos freímos a todos esos insectos".

El celebro de akeno se apagó completamente.

"Oye" quién demonios eres tú.

Soy Naruto dicho esto sonrió y despareció ante la incertunbre de los demás.

Mientras en otro lado más exactamente en Grigori Naruto se paseaba iba a ir a entregarle el cuerpo de kokabiel a Azazel mientras iba caminando se encontró con el mismo ángel caído que había visto antes antes de que dijeran algo Azazel apareció Naruto le entrego el cuerpo de kokabiel y después Azazel desapareció dejando solo a la pareja-

Hola mucho gusto me llamo Naruto y usted.

Ella respondió me llamo Raynare fue así que Naruto la convido a comer algo y pasar tiempo con ella y conocerla más así que pasaron ese día juntos haciendo un monto de actividades como pasea, ver películas en un cine, comer helados, etc. Raynare no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero con este chico se sentía en paz y protegida poco a poco Raynare se estaba enamorando de aquel chico, pero para eso deberá pasar más tiempo juntos al final de la curiosa cito Raynare le dijo un bello beso en la mejilla y se fue volando.

Mientras tanto el rubio de bigotes iba para su casa una residencia que quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad que él había construido años atrás era una casa de dos pisos con todo amueblado ahí él se tumbó en el Sofá y se quedó dormido si saber lo que le iba a deparar el futuro.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado muy pronto los padres del rubios de bigotes revivirán juntos con otros uzumakis y a medida que vaya pasando los capítulos irán apareciendo las demás integrantes del Harem de Naruto

Díganme cuales seria las integrantes para la nobleza o dignidad de Naruto puede ser del mundo de Naruto o de high scholl dejen sus cometarios si más que decir

Hasta la próxima ocasión


	6. Chapter 6

**Sol de diez colas**

Amigos y amigas hoy les vengo con este capítulo más e s fanfic favorito espero que le guste este capítulo que estará cargad lleno de sorpresa y secretos revelados sin más que decir vámonos al capítulo.

Chapter 6: Secretos revelados y resurrección masiva

Después de la pelea con kokabiel la dignidad de Rías como la de Sona estaba paralizada al escuchar el nombre de nuestro rubio de bigotes ahora identificado como Naruto si iba en un poof de color blanco. Asia la imoutou de él se había despertado ya y todos le preguntaron si se sentía a bien. Excepto por las 3 chicas que se había quedado en shock viendo donde estaba Naruto antes.

Rías parpadeo varias veces al no creer el nombre que había escuchado antes mientras salió del shock "S-Sona creó haber oído mal pero no dijo es que se llamaba Naruto Verdad"

Creo que yo también acabo de escuchar mal "

Tsubaki cerro la boca con fuerza su mayor héroe estuvo frente a ella y ella no pudo hacer nada se quedó totalmente paralizada del shock, luego recordó lo que había dicho Naruto "Ah así que eras tú la que había salvado años atrás" sus ojos se abrieron cuando gentilmente tomo los brazos de Akeno y allí vio los fuin que Naruto le había puesto hace ya varios años atrás como parte de sus regalos. Tsubaki pasaba la mayor parte dl tiempo estudiando todo los fuin para así poder recrearlos. Ella podría considerarse una experta en fuin ella había ido por toda Lilith investigando y estudiando todo os fuin que había disponibles que hay muy pocos.

¿Akeno- san de verdad Naruto-sama te dio estos preciados regalos? Tsubaki sonaba un poco celosa de que ella tuviera semejantes regalos por parte de una figura legendaria como lo era Naruto.

Normalmente Akeno hubiera hecho todo lo posible por no dejar que sus regalos se vieran, pero la mente de Akeno estaba en otro lugar, sentía un mar de mociones ahora mismo. Enojo, Akeno quería recriminarle el por qué la había dejado sola. Tristeza, Akeno quería saber que había ella echo mal como para no haber regresado por ella, ella recuerda haber esperado al menos tres días por el en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, antes de que sintiera demasiada sed y hambre. Felicidad, finalmente sus recuerdos eran tan claros como el día podía recordar su cara, sus ojos azules y las tres marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas, Su voz que en sus recuerdos sonaba rara y distorsionada, ahora era clara, y su sonrisa ahora la recordaba perfectamente, esa sonrisa que tan solo de recordarla la llenaba de felicidad cuando se sentía triste.

Akeno por fin despertó de su estado estupefacto, puso una sonrisa en su rostro. "Ara, Tsubaki-san, espero que no te sientas mal, pero si, cuando era pequeña n-n-Naruto-sama me salvo la vida y luego me dio esto como regalo" ya no había razón para esconderlo, Naruto mismo lo había gritado.

"Por supuesto! Vez estas líneas de aquí, tal vez solo parezca un montón de líneas sin sentido, pero esto de aquí-" como una aficionada explicando su pasatiempo favorito, Tsubaki le comenzó a explicar a Akeno todo lo que sabía de los sellos que Akeno tenía, Akeno tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, escuchando atentamente todo lo que Tsubaki le explicaba, durante años ella había tratado de averiguar un poco más sobre ellos sin ningún éxito. "Derecho el sello que tienes aquí, lo tienen algunas de las bestias más viejas, que lucharon en la guerra civil devil del Pilar Vapula, los ancianos dicen que una vez Naruto-sama experimento con ellas tratando de crear un sello que pudiera esconder su presencia por completo, Naruto-sama sólo logró que los sellos duraran por algunos minutos antes de que el poder del sello se agotará y tuvieran que esperar durante unas horas para poder volver activarlo, pero. ¡Parece que aquí tienes un versión mejorada o incluso completa del sello que Naruto-sama intentaba crear! Kyaaa! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Poder ver uno de sus mejores trabajos tan de cerca!"

Akeno comenzó a reír de lo emocionada que se le veía a Tsubaki, sinceramente no cree haber visto a la normalmente seria y fría Tsubaki gritar un lindo Kyaaa.

"Al menos dos veces al mes, un grupo y yo nos reunimos para hablar de los nuevos sellos que podemos ver. ¡Te gustaría venir en la próxima reunión que tengamos, todos te querrán preguntar sobre tus sellos y sobre Naruto-sama!"

Akeno soltó una risita otra vez "por supuesto me encantaría hablar sobre él con todos ustedes"

Una amistad acababa de surgir entre Akeno y Tsubaki.

"No sabía que lo conocías Akeno! ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste! ¡Tu sabes el problema en el que estoy y porque necesito hablar con él!" Sinceramente Rías estaba más decepcionada de su mejor amiga que enojada.

"Rías, te lo aseguro, yo solo supe quién era el hasta ahora que el mismo se presentó, tu sabes cómo fui que lo conocí" Akeno le había contado toda su infancia a Rías el mismo día que la conoció y se volvió su reina.

"A. Si. Perdón" Rías se disculpó con sinceridad en su voz.

Akeno solo la volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

"Naruto-sama! ¡Así que ese es su verdadero nombre! Jira ya-sama. ¡No Naruto-sama no solo es muy fuerte, sino que también es un pervertido" los ojos de Issei comenzaron a brillar con la intensidad del sol "Naruto-sama es el pináculo del poder que un pervertido puede alcanzar! ¡Estoy seguro que él ya tiene un harem!"

Akeno, Tsubaki y Rías incluso Sona fruncieron el ceño.

"¿Bueno no puedo negar que sea un pervertido, un pervertido increíblemente fuerte, pero sigo sin entender quién es este Naruto, y por qué lo llaman sama?" Sanji pregunto genuinamente curioso, Tsubaki no era una persona que iba por ahí gritando Kyaaa, Akeno se veía genuinamente conmovida, además Rías y Sona se veían bastantes sorprendidas cuando Naruto mencionó como se llamaba antes de desaparecer.

"Saben de la guerra civil devil?" Rías pregunto mientras pensaba como iba a hacer para acercarse a Naruto.

"Guerra civil devil?" Issei pregunto, el sabio sobre la gran guerra donde pelearon las tres facciones.

"La iglesia sabe una o dos cosas, pero nada más" Xenobia contesto, aun en shock por saber de la muerte sobre dios, que otras cosas había ocultado la iglesia, sinceramente ella no quería regresar jamás. 'Lo mejor será que deserte, ya no importa más'

"Bueno, después de la gran guerra, surgieron tensiones entre los 34 pilares restantes y las familias de los maou originales. Los 34 pilares querían reformar el inframundo, querían paz, querían igualdad en la sociedad, pero las familias maou originales eran todo lo contrario, estas personas no solo querían esclavizar a todos los devils que no pertenecieran a uno de los 34 pilares, si no que querían continuar con la gran guerra. Eso era absolutamente imposible, de que serviría ganar una guerra si ya no queda nadie al final" Rías les explico.

Tsubaki continuo. "Aunque había bastante tensión entre las dos facciones, ninguna facción se atrevía hacer un movimiento contra la otra, pero el barril de pólvora estaba allí, listo para que alguien llegara y prendiera la mecha, finalmente ese momento llego en la reunión de jóvenes devils"

"Reunión de jóvenes devils?" Xenobia que estaba escuchando atentamente pregunto.

"Una reunión de donde la nueva generación de devils le expone sus metas a los maou, nosotros asistiremos a la de este año" Rías le contesto a Xenobia.

"La historia dice que durante la reunión Naruto paso primero a exponer sus metas, ahora, normalmente Naruto no hubiera sido permitido hacer algo como eso, pero él tenía el apoyo de casi todos los líderes de los pilares, y muchas otras gentes poderosas, además de que se le consideraba un genio, "el genio más idiota" era el título que llevaba cuando era joven" los anteojos de Sona brillaban mientras hablaba.

"Naruto-sama había inventado Fuin, muchos maestros de runas le rogaban para que los tomara como aprendices, esos mismos maestros llamaban el Fuin como "el arte de la imaginación" debido a las infinitas posibilidades que los sellos de Naruto-sama pueden crear, cuenta una leyenda que una vez Naruto-sama le contó a Ajuka-sama que él podía crear un sello donde podía invocar a la muerte misma para sellar el alma de su oponente en el estómago de la muerte" el grupo donde asistía Tsubaki solían tener acaloradas discusiones sobre si esto era cierto o no.

¿Los demás la voltearon a ver en shock, eso era si quiera posible?

"El arte de la imaginación eh" Issei susurro, tal vez Naruto había creado un sello que le pudiera crear un harem, una sonrisa llena de lujuria cubrió el rostro de Issei. '¡¿O un sello de tetas?!'

A Tsubaki le encantaban las miradas de incredulidad de ellos, Naruto-sama era simplemente increíble. "Pero había un costo, ese era que Naruto-sama también quedaría sellado dentro del estómago de la muerte, los dos Naruto-sama y quien fuera el estúpido de su oponente estarían condenados a pelear para siempre dentro del estómago de la muerte" Tsubaki soltó una risa malvada, mientras rayos caían en el fondo.

Akeno lo volteo a ver en shock, ahora definitivamente tendría que ir a las reuniones de ese grupo, ella no le permitiría a Naruto usar jamás eso, incluso si le tenía que arrancar el otro brazo para lograrlo.

Para Rías y Sona eso también era nuevo, Issei y los demás estaban un poco aterrados de que algo así pudiera existir.

"Por supuesto, es solo una leyenda, nadie sabe si es cierta o no" Tsubaki ajusto sus anteojos.

"A-ahora saben por qué Naruto fue incluido en la reunión de jóvenes devils en una época donde la discriminación reinaba en el inframundo, la vieja facción le exigía a Naruto que les enseñara todos los secretos del Fuin" Rías agregó.

"Bueno durante la reunión de jóvenes devils, Naruto les contó sus metas y esas eran traer igualdad para todos en el inframundo"

Issei ahora sentía más respeto por su autor favorito, Issei también hubiera hecho lo mismo.

"Eso fue algo extremadamente estúpido de decir enfrente de los maou de la vieja facción, además de que algunos de los otros jóvenes devils se rieron de él, llamándolo cosas como idiota, tonto, soñador, pobre, sangre sucia y toda clase de nombres coloridos" Rías continuó.

"Pero todas las risas se acabaron cuando, Sirchzer, Serafall, Falbium y Ajuka se pararon a lado de Naruto gritando que tenían en mente hacer lo mismo, los cinco comenzaron a llamar a los demás jóvenes devils cosas como degenerados, esclavistas, idiotas y otra clase de cosas" ninguno de los devils y Xenobia apartaban la vista de Rías ansiosos por saber más.

"Naruto, Sirchzer, Serafall, Falbium y Ajuka comenzaron a lanzarse insultos contra Katarea, Creuserey, Shalba, Rizevib livan, Eclid y Grayfia" Rías mencionó el ultimo nombre con casi un susurro, ella sabía que su onesama solía ser una firme partidaria de la vieja facción. "Nadie sabe quien lanzó el primer golpe, pero en un segundo solo se lanzaban insultos y al otro estaban luchando a muerte, así comenzó la guerra civil devil," Rías finalmente se tomó unos segundos para tomar aire.

"En cuestión de horas todo Lilith se convirtió en un campo de batalla, muchos de los miembros de los pilares compartían los ideales de la vieja facción, así que la lucha fue dura, no fue hasta que Lord y Lady Bael y Phoenix lograron asesinar a el maou que llevaba el apellido de Asmodeus, que la vieja facción se retiró de Lilith, por supuesto la guerra no había hecho más que empezar" Sona finalizó, ganándose una mirada de Rías, ella quería seguir contando la historia. "Esto solo es la versión resumida claro"

"Sanji" Sanji se tensó al escuchar su nombre, "por favor trata de no antagonizarlo la próxima vez que lo veas y trata de ser un poco más amable" Sona le pidió a su peón.

"Hai! Kaichou! ¡No tenía ni idea de quién era el!" Sanji bajo su cabeza frente a su reina, el sabía que sus acciones eran las acciones de su Reyna, si Naruto decidía que Sanji había sido rudo, entonces Sona seria quien lo pagaría.

"Pero si este devil es tan importante" todos voltearon a mirar a Xenobia "que hacías en este lugar? ¿Que él no es uno de los maou del inframundo?"

Sona y Rías abrieron sus ojos, eso era cierto, Naruto era uno de los hombres más buscados del inframundo, todos los devils tenían órdenes de reportar inmediatamente cualquier avista miento de Naruto de inmediato.

"Rias! Yo iré a informar a Serafall-nesama, tu ver a informar a tu oniisama!, tenemos que avisar inmediatamente Rias!" Sona y Tsubaki desaparecieron en un círculo del clan Sitri.

"Que pasa!? Bouchou!" Issei pregunto

"Naruto tiene una cantidad absurda de dinero sobre su cabeza, para cualquiera que logre encontrarlo" Rias contesto.

"Hmm, por que, no me digas que es un hombre buscado? Akeno pregunto mientras evaluaba sus opciones, si su héroe era un devil perdido entonces ella se le uniría pronto.

"Si y no, es un hombre buscado, pero no por haber cometido un crimen, días después de haber acabado la guerra civil, Naruto simplemente desapareció del inframundo, desde entonces se le ha buscado para traerlo de regreso a su hogar" Bajo Rias comenzó a aparecer un símbolo del clan Gremory.

Akeno solo pudo dar mil gracias por ello, si Naruto no hubiera dejado el inframundo, entonces lo mas probable es que ella estuviera muerta. Akeno suspiro mientras activaba su propio circulo de teletrasportacion.

Los demás se quedaron atrás para discutir lo que habían escuchado del rubio.

Y hablando del rubio estaba preparado todo para traer a sus seres queridos de vuelta con el

Naruto tenia el Rinnegan solo faltaba convocarla a ella para pedirle su almas.

 **"Oh Naru_chan, cuanto tiempo, y dime, para que me invocaste?"** preguntaba la diosa "deseo el alma de mi padre Shinigami_sama" respondio el ojiazul **"asi que es eso"** dijo con un dedo en su menton algo pensativa **"supongo que lo traeras de vuelta, no es asi?"** pregunto la diosa "asi es" respondio el rubio. Los demas veian que practicamente el ojiazul le hablaba a la nada, sacandoles gotas estilo anime, hasta que poco a poco empezo a ser visible la mujer mas hermosa que hubieran visto **"esta bien, pero se me pidio que trajeras a la vida a estas almas"** decia mientras en su mano aparecian tres esferas de energia.

"Esta bien" dijo el ojiazul **"y aqui tienes a tus padres"** dijo agregando dos esferas mas **"pero quiero mi premio!"** dijo con sensualidad en su voz mientras lo atraia dulcemente y le plantaba un beso mientras los presentes tenian la mandibula hasta el suelo, aunque las chicas se recuperaron rapido y su instinto asesino se dejaba sentir al ver a esa chica tomando algo que no le pertenece. Despues de varios minutos se separaron, con una peliblanca sonrojada y una sonrisa estilo Jiraiya, mientras el rubio tenia una expresion perdida "bien, llego la hora" dijo el ojiazul sacudiendo su cabeza y volviendo a su seriedad habitual suavizando el momento incomodo.

El rubio canalizo chakra a sus ojos "Rinnegan!" y cambiaron a un par de ojos anillados sorprendiendo a la peliverde "es ahora o nunca! Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu! (Camino Exterior: Jutsu de la Reencarnacion de Samsara)" y una cabeza algo demoniaca salio del suelo rodeada de llamas "que diablos!" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. El ojiazul sentia como sus reservas de chakra disminuian rapidamente "debo apresurarme" susurro mientras se concentraba, y la enorme cabeza abria su boca, al tiempo que las cinco esferas entraban en ella.

La cabeza cerro su boca empezando a hacer un movimiento como si masticara algo, mientras todo mundo veia expectantes lo que sucedia, y cierta diosa solo sonreia. La cabeza abrio su boca, de la cual salio una persona, seguida de cuatro personas mas asombrando a la mayoria ya que reconocian a las personas frente a ellos "me costo...casi todo...mi chakra, pero pude...traerlos de regreso jejeje" dijo el rubio entre jadeos al tiempo que apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo mientras la cabeza demoniaca se hundia en la tierra desapareciendo.

Todo mundo veia estupefacto al rubio que habia logrado algo imposible...de nuevo "pero que esta pasando aqui dattebanne" decia una de las personas surgidas de la cabeza demoniaca **"bienvenidos al mundo de los vivos, Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Nagato, Uchiha Mikoto y Uzumaki tayuyá, Uzumaki Karin, Uzumaki Karui,Han, fuu,roshi,utakata,yugito,Samui,Yagura,Killer bee, Gaara y Rin"** decia la diosa a las personas revividas por el rubio.

Con esto se empezaba una nueva oportunidad tanto para el nuevo clan uzumaki y para los revividos seria una nueva oportunidad de vida.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo Sona y Tsubaki corrian a la gran mansion de los sitris Sona abrió de un golpe las puerta de la mansión llegaron muy agitadas por corre hacia allí.

"Madre necesito hablar con Serafall-neeSama ahora" ,

"E-esta en el estudio junto con tu padre" Lady Sitri siguió a Sona y Tsubaki, queriendo saber que debía ser tan importante como para tener a las dos así.

Rápidamente llegaron a el estudio donde vieron a Serafall y a Lord Sitri hablando animadamente.

Serafall noto a su hermanita, salto de la silla donde estaba sentada y corrió hacia ella con toda la intención de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

"No! Serafall-neesama! Tienes que escucharme por favor! No hay tiempo!" Entre más tiempo que pasaba, mas tiempo Naruto se alejaría del inframundo y ahora mismo el tenía que regresar a su hogar no importa que.

Serafall se detuvo y puso un rostro serio, detrás de ella Lord Sitri también.

"Fuimos atacado por Kokabiel, quería iniciar otra guerra al asesinarnos a mi y a Rias" Sona comenzó.

Inmediatamente el cuarto se sintió frío y al mismo tiempo húmedo, Lord y Lady Sitri estaban mas que enojados, Serafall estaba todavía más enojada, ella no se volvería a perder a nadie.

"Esto es el colmo! Tengo que contactar a Lord Gremory inmediatamente, hay que tomar cartas en el asusto!" Lord Sitri rugió mientras activaba un circulo mágico.

Serafall hizo lo mismo solo que ella iba a llamar a una reunión de maous para saber que acción tomarían.

Ninguno tiempo de acabar lo que habían empezado.

"Basta!" Sona grito, los dos se detuvieron inmediatamente. "Pónganse a pensar como es que yo y Rias seguimos vivas"

Eso era un buen punto, como es que las dos seguían vivas, Kokabiel era alguien muy fuerte, Lady Sitri lo había enfrentado en combate y casi no sale viva para contarlo.

"F-fuimos salvados por Naruto-sama!"

El único ruido que se escucho fue el de un vaso cayendo y rompiéndose, una sirviente que los había escuchado y había tirado el vaso que llevaba en la mano los volteo a ver en shock.

Serafall no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro.

"Escúchame bien Sona" Lord Sitri hablo en una voz peligrosamente baja, que le envió escalofríos a Sona. "Necesito saber que lo que estas diciendo sea la pura verdad"

"N-no miento!" Sona se defendió. "Al principio no lo reconocimos pero Naruto-sama, uso clones en su combate contra Kokabiel, luego lo termino con alguna variedad del Rasengan y finalmente uso Fuin para guardar el cuerpo de Kokabiel en un rollo con muchos símbolos que no pude entender!"

Eso fue todo no había nada mas que entender ese era Naruto.

"Es verdad!" Todos voltearon a ver a Tsubaki, que tenía lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. "Era el! Cabello rubio, ojos azules y lo más reconocible fue que podía usar Fuin, que otra persona puede usar Fuin mas que Naruto-sama" Tsubaki estaba sollozando ruidosamente. "Y-y-y-yo me porte tan grosera frente a el! Estoy segura que jamás me volverá a dirigir la palabra!" Las palabras 'de verdad y cual seria esa debilidad' se repetían en su cabeza sin parar "yo dude de el! Como pude ofenderlo así!" Tsubaki se desmayo del shock.

Sona ignoro por ahora a Tsubaki. "Mama, papa escuchen tenemos que traerlo de regreso!"

"Por supuesto que tenemos que! Ese niño a estado demasiado tiempo afuera de su hogar! Además de que es top prioridad traerlo de regreso!" Lord Sitri exclamo jovial esta vez no se iba a escapar.

"No papa, no entiendes! Solo le queda un brazo! En algún momento alguien o algo le arranco el brazo izquierdo, es manco papa!"

Lord y Lady Sitris abrieron sus ojos en shock, mientras que los dos pensaban al mismo tiempo 'Venelana se va a desmallar!'

Serafall estaba temblando de miedo, mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Sona dirigió la mirada a su hermana y la tomo por los hombros mientras la veía directo a los ojos. "Esa no es la única razón! El piensa que yo soy tu hija Serafall-neesama!"

Serafall se las arregló para levantar una ceja.

"Sus exactas palabras fueron. "Sabes yo amaba, no, yo amo a tu mama!"

El mundo de Serafall se hizo pedazos en ese momento, todo este tiempo y Naruto se sentía igual que ella se sentía por el. 'Espera'

Sona continuo "entiendes! el piensa que estas casada y que me tuviste a mi, me dijo que no me preocupara, que se iba a mantener alejado de nosotros! Me dijo que aunque tu y el se sintieran igual, Lord y Lady Sitri se opondrían por que el es un devil de clase baja!"

Lady Sitri se llevo ambas manos a la boca. "E-ese idiota! Siempre saltando a conclusiones! Amor! Tenemos que encontrarlo! Ha estado pensando eso por trescientos años! Rápido contacta a Lord Gremory!"

Lord Sitri comenzó a hacer llamadas para avisar a todos de la situación. Tenía que hacerlo rápido, cada segundo que pasaba Naruto se alejaba mas.

Bueno eso es todo en este Capítulo como vieron Naruto revivió a personas importantes para él y el inframundo ya sabe dónde está su sol y que hará ahora Serafall no se imagina que tendrá competencia por el amor de su Naru- tan bueno eso es todo y a Naruto se le deparar un futuro muy divertido e inquieto espero sus comentarios de cómo hacer a penemue para desarrollar el encuentro con el rubio porque nos e nada de ella y con eso hablando.

HASTA LA PROXIMA MIS VALIENTES


	7. Chapter 7

**Sol de diez colas**

Antes de comenzar vamos a aclarar algunas cosas:

Naruto tienen el rinnegan al ser el descendiente del sabio de los seis caminos

Naruto conoce a la diosa de la muerte ella le dijo que la podía invocar cuando quisiera sin coste alguno para él.

Naruto puede revivir a las personas que él quiera con el consentimiento de la misma diosa de la muerte, pero para darles un cuerpo físico a cada revivido gasta mucha energía.

Naruto todavía tiene al kurama en su interior solo que este está recuperado su energía perdida durante la batalla contra kaguya.

Ahora si les he aclarado esas dudas procederemos a un nuevo capitulo

Chapter 7: Nueva oportunidad para los revividos y reencuentro con una vieja aliada

Era otro día mas en la ciudad de Kuoh, pero algo pasaba en la residencia Uzumaki estaba Naruto y enfrente de el estaba a todas aquellas personas que él había revivido hace poco ESAS personas estaba bien confundidos y no sabía dónde estaba en ese preciso momento.

Pero en eso l diosa de la muerte hablo y todos voltearon a verla y ella les dijo. Ustedes a recibió una nueva oportunidad de rehacer sus vidas y ser felices.

Todos al mismo tiempo le preguntaron a la diosa de la muerte quien los había revivido y ella les contesto que lo tenía al frente suyo. Minato y kushina no podría creerlo enfrente suyo estaba su bebe su hijo Naruto que estaba un poco cansado después de realizar semejante técnica los otros revividos también estaba asombrados de estarlos viendo de nuevo a el

Naruto le hablo y le digo que él quería que tuviera una segunda oportunidad de vida como ella tuvo, Naruto le agradeció a la diosa por su ayuda ella le dijo que estaba bien y se fue retirando poco a poco hasta que por fin desapareció. Mientras Naruto le narrada todo lo que había pasado desde que llego en otro lado en el inframundo se llegaba a cabo una conversación.

Flashback

En el inframundo Serafall estaba emocionada de que por fin había encontrado a su Naru- tan y por fin decirle lo que ella sentida lo mismo que él. pero lo que había dicho Sona era que Naruto pensaba era que Serafall supuesta mente estaba casada y que la había tenido a ella porque pensaba que lord y lady Sitri se iba a oponer a esa relación porque él era un devil de clase baja.

En ese momento la reacción de lady Sitri era de asombro " Ese idiota de Naruto tomando todo a a la ligera y sacando conclusiones que no son". Pero muy pronto Serafall y naruto estaría de nuevo juntos pero lo que no sabia Serafall era que el rubio tenia a otras dos mujeres que harian todo por tenerlo a su lado dl era como un Sol y no lo dejarían ir .

Fin del fashblack

Mientras tanto los revividos paseaba por la nueva ciudad alegres que tuviera una nueva oportunidad de una vida llena de paz y amor entre los revividos estaba Minato , kushina , que tuvieron cita para recupera el tiempo perdido mientras que las demas chicas véase a Rin, Samui, Karui,fuu, yugito fueron a comprarse nuevas ropas junto con unos clones del rubio mientras los demas se quedaron en la residencia contadoles historias delo que había vivido y todo eso mentras Naruto solo reia por pasar tiempo con sus amigos revividos pero ene so pensó en un amiga que había conocido en Rumania la que le había regalado esa espada que usaba esa persona era su amiga Emehilde se hicieron amigos muy rápido pasar de que ella siempre pensaba en la oscuridad y tristeza Naruto la logro sacar de esa oscuridad que tenia en su alma ahora elal era feliz tenia una sonrisa que su vida brillaba como un sol. Naruto recordo como el y ella se conociera hace tiempo.

Flashblack

Otro dia mas Naruto estaba de paseo en Rumania cuando de pronto la curiosidad le hizo entrar en un extraño palacio "Que haces en mi palacio joven devil?" Aunque Elmhilde le había dicho joven, ella podía sentir un gran poder que emanaba del extraño rubio frente a ella, el rubio que tenía muy lindas marcas en las mejillas era al menos un devil clase ultímate o maou, eran raros ver devil con tanto poder por aquí, aunque casi Todas las cosas eran jóvenes comparadas con ella.

"Hmm, estoy buscando vampiros!" Era la verdad Naruto había escuchado de ellos en el inframundo y quería saber si eran reales o solo un mito, de verdad eran no-muertos que sobrevivían de la sangre de otros.

Elmhilde se tomo unos segundos para analizar a el rubio, Elmhilde no solo podía sentir un gran poder emanando de el, si no que también su sangre se vía tan exquisita que ella estaba empezando a babear, por supuesto Elmhilde tenía clase como su padre, a ella le gustaba jugar con su comida antes de devorarla, tal vez esta sea la primera vez que beba sangre de un hombre y luego se lo quede para si misma como su bolsa de sangre personal. "Bueno pequeño devil" Elmhilde se levanto de su trono extendiendo ambos brazos dramáticamente "regocíjate por que están en presencia de la reina de todos los vampiros! Joooo~jojojojo~"

Antes de que Elmhilde pudiera reaccionar el rubio había aparecido frente a ella y la había levantado por sus sobacos expuestos, para después comenzar a frotar su mejilla contra la de ella.

Se sentía bien, su mejilla que era fría y muerta contra la de el que estaba llena de calor y estaba viva.

Elmhilde que disfrutaba de la sensación demasiado, se dio cuenta muy tarde que el rubio se había sentado en su trono y la había acomodado en su regazo.

"Tu eres una vampiro! Eres demasiado linda!" Naruto comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con mucho cariño.

Elmhilde instintivamente movió su cabeza mas cerca hacia a el rubio por lo bien que se sentía tener esa cálida mano llena de vida contra su cabeza. Varios segundos pasaron y Elmhilde se dio cuenta finalmente que el rubio le había dicho linda, sus mejillas se pusieron un poco azules en un desesperado intento de ruborizarse, Elmhilde afilo sus uñas y luego le dio un zarpazo al rubio en las mejillas, mientras Naruto lloraba lagrimas de cocodrilo por el dolor, Elmhilde no pudo resistir mas y paso toda su lengua por la mejillas del rubio saboreando toda la sangre que caía de ellas.

Era exquisita, lo mas delicioso que ella había probado.

Inmediatamente Elmhilde se sentó en el regazo de el rubio con las piernas separadas, abrazo al rubio por el cuello, luego movió su cabeza forzadamente, exponiendo su cuello, Elmhilde afilo sus colmillos como nunca antes y luego los undio en su cuello, y comenzó a tomar y tomar y tomar, no quería dejar de beber su sangre, el rubio por alguna razón la abrazo, poniéndola mas cerca contra el y asi estar con su querido amigo.

Fin del FlashBlack

Asi fue como Naruto les dijo a susu inquiilinos que iba a ir a Rumania a ver ua gran y linda amiga que estba en su casa y que se deoraria una 1 semana mas o menos y fue asi como Naruto pusi rumbo Rumania a ver a su amiga elmhilde ya cuando llego ella lo estaba esperando con una gran algeria personal y asi fue como pasaron los di con ella saliendo a divertirse en diferentes sitios o comiendo algo o viendo películas para ella no quería que terminara pero lamentamente fue asi como paso una semana y Naruto tenia que regresar a ver su padres y demas amigos que había revivido.

Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo espero que lo haya aprovechado

Necesito que me digan un villano para que Naruto lo enfrente y si quieres a orphis de aliada o enemiga y ya muy pronto se vendra al cita con Akeno y la aparición de hikari bueno como queda conformado la dignidad uzumaki habiendo revivido a los amigos del rubios comente y no siendo mas

SAYONARA


	8. Chapter 8

**Sol de diez colas**

Chapter 8: De regreso a la academia

Era otro dia en kuoh los pajaros canta todo estaba muy trnauilo pero en la mansión uzumaki todo era un caos total porque los jinchurikis y la gente revivida por naruto estaban aterrados porque tenia que volver a la academia de nuevo se preguntaran como paso esto bueno verán.

Flash black

Los padres de naruto estaba pensando cierto dia en que los muchachos tenían que ir a a la academia para socializar con la nueva gente del nuevo mundo al que había llegado después de que su hijo les había dado una segunda oportunidad de vida. Pero estaría complicado decirle a ellos sobre ese tema porque sabia que ellos pondrían el grito en el cielo por tener que volver otra vez a la academia pero se armaron de valor y los reunieron a todos en la sala para decirles a ellos pues que tenia que volver a la academia.

Ya en la sala todos estaba reunido los jinchurikis en compañia esperaba a ver que tenias que decirles fue cuando minato y kushina lanzaron la noticia que ellos tenia que volver a la academia, Hay fue cuando el pandemoniun se armo en la mansión uzumaki todos estaba en contra de volver a la academia pero con una mirada seria de kushina mas un poco de insitinto asesino de ella fue mas suficiente para que de inmediato aceptaran.

Fin del flash black

Asi fue cuando el caos se desato al dia siguiente en la mansión uzumaki todo y todas estaba vestido y listo para ir de nuevo a la academia. Todos estaba saliendo de la mansión uzumaki rumbo a la nueva academia en el trayecto nadie decía nada todos estaba perdidos en sus pensamientos s de como seria la academia de ese nuevo mundo, Media hora después todo el Grupo había llegado a sus destino a la academia kuoh y todos se quedaron mirando a las nuevas estudiantes y las mujeres se quedaron viendo a los nuevos estudiantes con corazones en los ojos diciendo los lindos que eran y todas esas cosas,

Fueron recibidos por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil que e presento como Sona sitir los jinchurikis y las demás hicieron una revencia como seña de saludo y ella los escolto hacia su aula de clase.

Ya en el aula de clase ella dijo que esperaran mientras les avisaba que podian entrar a los estudiantes de ellos y asi esperaron cuando fue el turno de ellos ingresaron al aula y se pusieron al lado d a profesora, ella les indico a cada uno de ellos que se presentara con su nombre y fue asi como enpezaron a presentarse.

Yo soy yugito nii mucho gusto espero llevarme muy bien con todo ustedes dijo la rubia de coletas seguido losd emas comenzaron a presentarse.

Mucho gusto me llamo fuu un placer conocer a mi nuevos compañeros de clase lo dijo con una sonrisa bien grande el siguiente fue hola me llamo Han y solo eso debe saber a pasar de tener una segunda oportunidad el seguía con el odio hacia la humanidad el siguiente fue hola me llamo Sabaku no gaara im placer conocerlos u asi sucesivamente fueron presentadose cada uno y los hombres babebaba con el físico de la ex kunoichios y las mueres del salón etab con los corazones en los ojos .

Pero en ese mismo salón estaba nada mas ni nadie menos que Rias gremory y akenos la presienta y vicepresidenta del club de lo oculto escuchando la introduciond elos nuevos alunmos para ella y ,akeno los veían y creía que era difentes que no era humanos común ni corrientes.

Ya en el descanzo el grupo busco un lugar lejos para comunicarse con su líder quien era nada ams ni anda menos que Naruto que estaba en busca de una personas para asi completar su nobleza y ahí fue cuando lo contactaron mediante un rollo donde apareció un holograma de Naruto ellos le conataron lo que haia pasado mientras el no estaba y el les dijo que tuvieran mucho cuidado con Rias y Akeno que ella podria sospechar de su situación como jinchurikis a psar que los bijuus este durmiendo para recuperar todo su poder y las demás les dijo que se cuidaran que el no soportarían que les apsara algop a un minebro de su familia y todos le prometieron que se cuidarían y cambiado de de tema l dijeron que como iba la búsqueda de esas persona que iba a tenr en su nobleza próxima y el els dijo que cuando llegara de sus búsqueda els contaria todo y fue asi como termino la conversación .

Ya se había acabado las clases enla aademia de kuoh y el gurpo formado por los jinchurikis mas rin,samui,karui, karin , tayuyá etc iban de regreso a la mansión uzumaki después de su primer dia en la academia


	9. Chapter 9

**Sol de Diez colas**

Chapter 9: La búsqueda

Mientras los otros estaba en la academia y socializando con las demás personas Naruto estaba en otra parte buscando a los que le faltaban de sus nobleza el ya había recorrido bastante territorios u había también visitado al ero-jiji aun recordaba los momentos que paso con el y Raynare-chan que le había presentado a una amiga con quien paso un tiempo pero como se conocieron el lo recordó asi.

Flash black comienza

Naruto iba recorriendo el mundo buscando los miembros restantes de sus nobleza pero decidio ir a hacerle una visita a su ero-jiji y asi saber que noticias le tenia el y asi emprendio camino hacia grigory y cuando llego a su destino fue directo hacia la oficina de su ero-jiji para hablarle y sabe que había sucedió además quería reunirse con su amigos Barakiel padre de akeno y shemzahabi además de arle unos regalos a ellos cuando llego a la oficina la abrió y hay estaba azazel líder de los angeles caidos asi fue cuando comenzaron a charla para ponerse al dia de todo los acontecimientos que había ocurrido . Asi fue que llego mediodía y naruto tenia hambre se despidió de azazel y fue rumbo a comer algo en un puesto de ramen mientras se dirigía al puesto deramen se econtro con su Raynare y una compañera.

Raynare a verlo se fue a saludarlo junto con su amiga y lo saludo con un suave beso en la mejilla y dijo Naruto-Kun te presento a mi amiga penemue y la ahora identificada penemue hizo una reverencia en señal de saludo y naruto le correspondio el saludo y procedioa a presentarse despùes de las presentaciones Raynare le dijo a naruto donde se dirigía y estele contesto queiba a comer algo que si no le quería acompañar y estas le dijeron que sip aceptaba la invitación y asi fue que los 3 se fueron a comer y a pasar el tiempo ya después de la comida cada uno se fue por lados diferentes ya que naruto había dicho que estaba buscando a unas personas apra su nobleza . pero lo que no sabia era que penemue había tenido un flechazo por el rubio asi que despeus de varios días de pasar tiempo con y concoerlo bien pues le había cogido cariño especial.

Fin del Flash black

Actualmente naruto se encuentra en Londres Inglaterra porque le había dicbo que una familia muy poderosa había una chica que podría usar magia asi que naruto había ido ahí para verificar eso y fue asi que se entero que la chica era de una de las familias mas poderosas de Inglaterra asi fue como conocio a una de sus futuras miembros de su nobleza.

Pero para que naruto la tuviera tuvo que pasar por muchas dificultades para empezar tuvo que pelear con su hermano athur pendragon aunque el resutado final tuvo como empate y después de que su8s padres y hermanos stuvieran de acuerdo y que hicieron jurar a anruto que laprotegeria con su vida por fin decidieron dejar ir con el a su hija que se hacia llamar Le fay pendragron asi fue como naruto reunio a otra miembro de su nobleza.

Minetras naruto estaba recorriendo el mundo buscando las personas para su nobleza en kuoh mas exactamente en la residencia uzumaki los residentes estaban difrutandod e un merecido descanzo después de otro dia mas en la academia y maldecia al rubio por ahberse safado de eso pero cierta gatica estaba pensando en otra cosa o debería decir en otra persona al parecer yugito le había interesado concoer de mas issei hyodo porque sentía que algo que estaba ocultando pero mientras todos estaba en lo suyo tocaron la puerta y karui abrió la puerta en la entrada principal se encontraba una rubia loli que le dijo a karui que si hay viva sioni-chan y Karui le pregunto que si sabia el nombre porque se le haca raro que una niña rubia estuviera parada enfrente suto preguntando por su hermano mayor.

Larunia le dijo el nombre ese nombre era naruto y Karui se sorprendio al escuchar ese nombre y dijo que pasara apra que les contara a todos porque ella llamaba hermano mayor a naruto

Ya dentro de la mansión la rubia se intimido un poco por los habitantes de la casa pero hicieroin acto de presencia Minato y Kushina y karui le explico que esa rubia estaba buscando a Naruto y entocnes Kushina tomo la palabra y le pregunto su nombre y ella le respondio que se llamaba Asia Rgento y les conto toda la historia desde su encuentro con naruto y todo yles dijo que si se podría quedar aen la casa mientras naruto regresaba a lo ue los demás no opusieron y los habiantes de la mansión le contaron sus vidas para tener confianza mutua entre todos.

Volviendo con Naruto y su nueva integrante de su nobleza iba caminado y hablando un poco sobre sus vidas, le fay se sorprendio mucho y no pudo ocultar sus lagrimas a conocer la infancia y la vida que tuvo Naruto en su pasada vida y el el respondio que no se preocupara que el pasado era pasado el futuro era incierto pero el hermoso regalo era el presente y tocaba vivirlo con mucha intesidad de veras y asi ellos siguieron su camino buscnado a los que faltaban para que naruto completara su nobleza,

Hasta aquí dejo este capitulo

Quien debería estar en la nobleza de naruto parte de los jinchurikis y le fay pendragron la nueva mienfro de la nobleza de naruto y una pareja apra el amargado de kurama cuando despierte


	10. Chapter 10

**Sol de Diez colas**

Chaper 10 La busqueda parte 2

hoy era otro dia normal en kuoh los habitantes de la mansion uzumaki se despertaba para otro dia mas en la academia mientras en la la cocina estaba Kushina hcienoles el deayuno a los demas mientras que ello se daba una ducha antes de bajar pero ella estaba pensando en su bebe que estaba afuera buscando a unas personas ella no entendia apra que era esa personas que buscaba su hijo pero si el se estaba esforzando por encontrarlas era apra algo grande. Mientras los demas llegaba a la mesa a cmer su desayuno para irse a otro dia en la academia algunos comia ceral conleche y otro comian sandwich pero yugito estaba pensando en cierta persona que no sabia como decifrar era igual naruto en lo energico pero setnia su corazon latir cuando estaba cerca o pasaba de largo y ya todos desayunaron fueron rumbo a la academia.

Mientras tanto en otra parte vemos a Naruto y le fay pendragon siguiendo su rumbo a er si podria encontrar otro miembro mas para completar su nobleza iba ya caminado por un bosque unos ojos negros los estaba mirando fijamente cada paso que haia ella los seguia fijamente ahsta que de pronto naruto y le fay se dieron cuenta que los seguia y le dieron en voz alta SAL DE AHI QUIN QUIERA QUE SEA de prmto una sombra se abrio paso y hay aprecio una mujer con un kimono negor y oreja dccon cola y orejas de garo entocnes anrutos e percato qu era una neko el lo sabia porque conocia a yugito que tenia en su interio a matatabi que era la gata demonia e dos colas en ese moentos la neko dio una sonrisa macabra y dijo nya que tenemos aquí a dos jovenes a quien poder robar y atacar pero para nada eso asusto a nuestro rubioy a su acompañante que decidieon ponerse en pocision de defensa y espera el ataque de la mujer gato asi comenzar la batalla naruto ataca con puro taijutsu mientras le fay atacaba con su magia a distacina y la neko se defendia tambien con magia pero llego un tiempo en que se decuido la neko y naruto pudo impactarle un rasenga no tan poderoso pero si la dejo debil y ella cayo al suelo inconciente. Naruto la curo con su chacka curativo y espero a que se despetara para que les contara porque los habia atacado y cual era su historia.

Un rato despues la neko se desperto y vi que todas su heridas estaba sandas y le pregunto ponoacabo con su vida y naruto le respdio que el no era asi y el cortesmente se presneto

Me Llamo Naruto uzumaki mucho gusto gusto en concoerte dijo el rubio y asi la compañera de este se presento soy Le fay pendragon un placer tamnbien conocerte.

Asi que la neko les repondio el saludo y dijo me llamo Kuroka y estoy buscando a mi hemana pequeña para irnos las dos juntas y les conto toda su historia de como la persegia a ella y su hermanita menor solo por se nekos y asi paso todo el rato naruto de inmediato se sintio identificado la historia de ella hasta que no pudo mas unas larmas se le salieron de la cara aver esto la ahora idenficaa kuroka estaba sorprendio y por eso le pregunto que le pasaba y naruto le dijo que la entedia tan bien que le dolia y eso confundio mas a la neko asi que naruto procedio a contarle toda su vida.

Al cabo de un rato kuroka estaba un poco triste por la vida que tuvo que vivr naruto pero lo impresionante era que naruto a ser tan poderoso según ella nunca termino odiando a nadie y fue asi como se propuso seguir a naruto ya que su poder le gustaba mucho asi ayudaria a naruto con su sueño.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo habrina una discucion por el compromomiso de Rias que no se queria casar con Raizr phoenix pero sus padres siempre le decia que no que la unica manera era que ella le ganara a Raizer en un rating game. Asi se lo iba a comunicar a ella cuando fuera al mundo humano.

En el club de lo oculto todo esta reunidos y de un momento a otro e aparece un circulo magico de teletrasportacion aparecio Raizer phoneiz para oncoer y habalr con Rias gremory sobre su compromiso tambien hizo acto de presencia grafia que le comuciaba la decision de maou lucifer de un rating game entre la dignidad de rias contra la dignidad de raizer dentro de dos semanas Rias y Raizer apcetron la decisiondel maou y antes de irse Raiser le dijo a rias que el iba a ser el vencedor a lo que rias le respondio que no seria asi.

Mientras tanto los jinchurikus y demas personas seguian con sus vidas normales adaptandose a su nueva situacion ya que muy pronto se iba a avecnar na tormenta que lo involucraba a ellos pero se la pasaba divirtiendose como antes no lo hacian ya que no setenia que preocupar porque alguien los iba acazar o a agredir. Despues de la academia todo los los revividos se fueron a un parque de diversiones que les dijeron que ra muy diverto y asi pasaron toda la tarde todo diviertiendose como si no hubiera mañana.

Mientras con naruto el se encontraba ya regresando junto a sus dos nuevas compañeras de viaje mas las que ya tenia todo el grupo iba de vuelta a kuoh se preguntaran quienes son esta dos chcias nuuevas naruto recordo como las conocio.

Flash black

Naruto iba de regreso con sus dos comapñeras y por el cqmino se encontraron con una joven que teni apariencia de zorruna eso lo sabia naruto por que le resultaba familiar esa energia ella iba escapando de unos hombres junto a su hija pequñ cuando nauto las encontro y les pregunto porque se estaba escondiendo y ellas les dijo que era porque era unas kituse y el clan de los heroes lo estaba persiguiendo para matarlas, ellas les contos toda sus historia A ese rubio no sabia pero podria percibir que en el si podrian confiar ella se presuto como yasaka una kitsune junto con suhija e hicieron una reverencia mientras tanto el rubio se presento como naruto Uzumakiasi pasaron todo el dia contandose la historias utuas asi que yasaka y su hija le dijeron que si podria acompañarlos y el les dijo que si ya estaba el pensando el presentarselas a cierto zorro gruñon y amargado que estaba dormido cuandos e despertara se iba allevar una sorpresa.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

Asi los nuevos integrantes mas naruto se dirigna de nuevo hacia kuoh para poder descanzar naruto le conto a kuroka que su hermana estaba en esa ciudad con la diginidad de rias ella se alegro un poco por saber que s hermanita se encontraba bien .

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy muy pronto sera el despertar de los bijuus y el rating game de rias y raizer sera pronto nos vemos hasta la proxima inspiracion


End file.
